


The Darkest Hour is just before the Dawn

by HiMaboroshi



Series: Out Of Darkness [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMaboroshi/pseuds/HiMaboroshi
Summary: "- Je parle bien à Peter Parker ?- Oui...- Je suis le Dr. Nguyen. Je suis désolé, votre tante a été victime d'un accident et il faut que vous veniez au Queens Memorial Hospital aussi vite que possible."La vie de Peter vole en éclats suite à un coup de téléphone. C'est la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attend qui va l'aider à recoller les morceaux.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Out Of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryKnight09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The darkest hour is just before the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483073) by [StarryKnight09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKnight09/pseuds/StarryKnight09). 



> Traduction de l'histoire de StarryKnight09, avec son autorisation. Les deux tomes sont déjà entièrement traduits.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone brisa le silence de la nuit. Peter sursauta depuis le canapé sur lequel il était couché et tomba sur le sol, devant la table basse, désorienté. Il lui fallut deux sonneries de plus pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait attendu le retour de Tante May mais il avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé.

\- Allo ? répondit-il au téléphone, au moment même où il se rendit compte que cela faisait plus d'une heure que May était partie pour acheter de la crème glacée.

Une pointe d'inquiétude naquit en lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ?

\- Vous êtes Peter Parker ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis le Dr. Nguyen. Je suis désolé, mais votre tante a eu un accident et il faudrait que vous veniez au Queens Memorial le plus tôt possible.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? paniqua Peter.

\- On pourra parler directement quand vous serez là. Avez-vous un moyen de venir ?

\- Hum, o-ouais. Je pars tout de suite.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

\- Ok. Au revoir.

Peter ne s'était jamais balancé de toiles en toiles aussi vite de toute sa vie.

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qu'on peut appeler pour vous ?

Peter savait que le docteur essayait juste d'être gentil, mais c'était la pire chose à demander à ce moment-là. Sa tante venait juste de mourir. Il savait qu'il était tout seul. L'homme n'avait pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais juste avoir une minute seul avec elle ?

La voix de Peter était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et il ne se détourna pas une seule fois du corps de sa tante.

\- Bien sûr. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut.

Le claquement de la porte se réverbéra à travers la pièce silencieuse alors que le docteur partait, laissant finalement Peter seul avec Tante May.

Si Peter n'avait rien su, il aurait pu se convaincre qu'elle dormait juste, si on faisait exception de la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau et de son absolue immobilité. Cela semblait difficile à croire que quelqu'un puisse mourir si vite sans avoir aucun signe visible de blessure.

Une grave hémorragie interne, avaient-ils dit. Elle était morte presque sur le coup. Elle n'avait pas souffert. Peter se demanda si elle avait eu peur. Si elle avait été consciente durant les derniers brefs moments de sa vie. Si elle avait su qu'elle allait mourir. Ce qu'avaient été ses dernières pensées. Si elles avaient été pour lui.

Peter leva une main tremblante mais ne put se résoudre à la toucher. Il ne voulait pas sentir la froideur de sa peau, la certitude de la mort. Il laissa sa main retomber contre son flanc et un petit sanglot le secoua.

\- Tante May ? chuchota-t-il. S'il-te-plait ?

Pas de réponse. Bien sûr. Les gens ne revenaient pas d'entre les morts, à part dans les rêves. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ça, c'était bien lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se força à poser sa main contre sa joue. Elle était froide, comme il savait qu'elle le serait. Aucune chaleur de la vie. Il était véritablement seul maintenant.

\- Non, gémit-il contre l'injustice du monde, alors que le faible contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions se brisait.

Il éclata en sanglots et s'effondra vers l'avant pour déposer sa tête contre la poitrine de sa tante et la tenir dans ses bras.

L'absence de réaction de sa tante habituellement démonstrative lui poignarda le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais plus la chance de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Ou de l'entendre rire à ses blagues ou de se réveiller à l'odeur de sa cuisine. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Ses pensées continuèrent à tourbillonner alors qu'il pleurait incontrôlablement.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé quand il entendit un petit coup contre la porte. Les larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement sur son visage mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour crier.

La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne s'en souciait pas assez pour se retourner et voir qui était rentré.

\- Peter ? Je suis Mme. Walker. Je suis une des assistantes sociales de l'hôpital. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Peter ne répondit pas, alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire face à des gens comme cette femme – quand ses parents étaient morts.

La femme s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

\- On m'a dit que ta tante était le dernier membre vivant de ta famille. Il faut que je te parle de l'endroit où tu vas vivre maintenant.

\- J'ai un ami chez qui je peux rester cette nuit, croassa Peter.

Les parents de Ned ne lui en voudraient pas s'il passait la nuit chez eux.

La femme se râcla de nouveau la gorge. Peter se demanda vaguement si c'était un tic.

\- Je veux dire, l'endroit où tu vas rester de façon plus permanente.

Et oh mon Dieu. Comment Peter avait-il pu ne pas penser à ça ? Il était un génie, après tout, mais d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas réalisé que ces gens ne le laisseraient pas simplement vivre seul à la maison, puisqu'il était techniquement encore mineur. Un mineur qui sortait la nuit et risquait sa vie pour combattre le crime.

\- Je vais demander l'émancipation, marmonna Peter. Je peux prendre soin de moi.

L'assistante sociale n'avait pas l'air de s'être attendue à ça, à en juger par le long silence qui suivit ses propos.

\- Alors tu as un travail ? de quoi vivre ?

\- Allez-vous-en, claqua finalement Peter, son chagrin trouvant un nouvel exutoire dans la colère.

\- Peter, je suis désolée pour la perte que tu subis, mais il faut vraiment que nous parlions de ton avenir.

Son avenir ? Maintenant ? Alors que le corps de sa tante était à peine froid ? Cette femme était-elle stupide ?

\- Il y a une gentille famille à qui j'ai téléphoné chez qui tu peux aller. Ils ont un autre fils adoptif qui a presque ton âge.

Fils adoptif ? Il n'irait pas dans une famille d'accueil.

\- Je ne resterai pas avec des étrangers, dit-il d'une voix dure, alors qu'il levait finalement la tête pour regarder cette femme qui voulait détruire sa vie.

\- Peter, je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix.

C'était drôle, elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal en disant ça.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit froidement Peter. Sortez !

Elle ne fit aucun geste pour partir et ce fut trop pour lui.

\- Dégagez ! cria Peter et il attrapa un instrument médical proche qu'il lui lança, manquant de peu sa tête.

L'objet heurta le mur et tomba au sol.

Bien, au moins, elle partait, sa posture calme se décomposant finalement. Peter ne put retenir un bref sentiment de satisfaction à cette vision.

\- Et n'osez même pas revenir, la menaça-t-il alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle.

Il prit de profondes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer, ses émotions bouillonnant. Il se retourna vers sa tante et pensa à ce qu'elle aurait dit de son emportement, et soudainement, les larmes firent leur retour.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. L'horloge sur l'écran indiquait 2h45. Il regarda la liste de ses contacts pour trouver le numéro de Ned, et son pouce resta suspendu au-dessus du logo d'appel pendant de longues secondes, mais il n'appuya pas dessus. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Ned le laisserait rester avec lui. Il était un bon ami. Mais l'idée de devoir parler à son ami ou de le regarder interagir avec ses parents qui étaient tous les deux encore en vie et présents pour lui, firent hésiter Peter.

Il allait appuyer le bouton d'appel de toute façon, quand il se rappela qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'il pouvait appeler. Il n'avait pas parlé à Happy depuis toute la débâcle avec le Vautour, il y avait presque huit mois de ça, et il ne savait pas si l'appel serait bien reçu, mais avant qu'il puisse s'interroger davantage, le téléphone sonnait contre son oreille.

\- Allo ? répondit Happy sur un ton endormi – clairement, il venait de le réveiller.

\- Hey, Happy, dit doucement Peter.

\- Peter ?

\- Ouais, c'est moi.

\- Hey, gamin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? c'était une question complexe. Était-il en train de mourir ? Non. Se sentait-il comme si c'était le cas ? Oui. Il était tellement loin d'aller bien, mais il n'était pas physiquement blessé, et Peter savait que c'était ce qu'Happy demandait.

\- Peter ?

La voix d'Happy était plus brusque, cette fois.

\- J-j'ai besoin d'aide, craqua Peter.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Au Queens Memorial Hospital.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- N-non.

Il essaya de répondre, mais sa voix fut brisée par un sanglot.

\- Tu me fais peur, petit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ma... ma tante a eu un accident de voiture, et...

Soudainement, il ne put se résoudre à le dire. Le dire tout haut ne ferait que le confirmer. Le rendre réel.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda rapidement Happy quand Peter ne dit rien après un long silence.

\- Non. Elle ne va pas bien. Elle –

Peter prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et rassembla tout son courage pour continuer.

\- Elle n'a pas su-survécu. Et je – je suis désolé. Je n'avais juste personne d'autre à a-appeler.

_Je n'ai nulle part où aller_ , était la réponse tacite.

\- Je suis désolé, petit, répondit Happy, et Peter fut sûr qu'il allait gentiment le laisser tomber.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé que le chauffeur de Tony Stark ou son gestionnaire ou quoi qu'il soit, allait venir l'aider, lui, au milieu de la nuit ? Il n'était plus sous sa responsabilité. Il avait rejeté l'offre de Mr. Stark de rejoindre les Avengers, et n'avait plus entendu parler de l'homme depuis.

\- C'est horrible. Reste où tu es, d'accord ? On va trouver une solution. Ne pars avec personne, ok ?

\- Ok, répondit Peter d'une voix éraillée.

\- Ça va aller, petit. On sera là bientôt.

_On ?_

Le temps passa, mais Peter n'avait aucune idée de combien, exactement, depuis qu'il avait appelé Happy. Ça aurait pu être quelques minutes comme quelques heures. Peter était juste soulagé que cette stupide assistante sociale ne soit pas revenue. Personne ne l'avait dérangé. Il avait repris sa position près de sa tante, penché au-dessus d'elle, le silence froid seulement brisé par des sanglots étranglés.

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de tapage éclate à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il y avait des voix qui parlaient fort et qui se disputaient, mais Peter ne put se résoudre à essayer d'écouter ce qui se disait. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre était en colère à l'idée de devoir rester avec des étrangers.

Alors que la dispute se rapprochait, une des voix lui sembla étrangement familière.

\- Je m'en fous. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous pouvez appeler mes avocats, dit laconiquement la voix, et Peter fronça les sourcils parce que ça ressemblait presque à –

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tony Stark apparut. De tous les scénarios possibles qui s'étaient joués dans la tête de Peter après qu'il ait appelé Happy, celui-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Le Millionnaire observa la pièce pendant de longues secondes, avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte au nez de la personne qui se tenait face à lui, en lui disant brièvement :

\- Laissez-nous une minute.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tony regarda simplement Peter, remarquant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et sa posture à côté du corps de sa tante.

Tony retira ses lunettes, parce que bien sûr, il portait des lunettes alors même qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit, et Peter vit finalement ses yeux. Le bref regard douloureux qu'il rencontra était quelque chose que Peter n'oublierait jamais, mais cela fut rapidement remplacé par une détermination qui lui était définitivement plus familière.

Sans un mot, Tony rompit la distance entre eux et avant que Peter puisse comprendre se qui se passait, les mains de Tony se posèrent sur lui et l'écartèrent gentiment loin de sa tante, vers le Millionnaire. Tout sembla bouger au ralenti.

\- Viens là, petit, dit doucement Tony alors qu'il faisait se retourner Peter vers lui et enroulait ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte prudente.

Peter ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de l'homme, enroulant ses propres bras autour de lui et serra le dos de sa veste dans une prise désespérée.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là, murmura Tony, et apparemment c'étaient des mots magiques qui firent que Peter s'effondra de nouveau.

Il pleura dans le costume couteux de Tony alors que l'homme se contentait de le serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, réussit à dire Peter entre deux sanglots.

Tony le fit taire et le serra plus fort, un comportement que Peter n'aurait jamais suspecté chez le génie.

Tony garda simplement Peter contre lui, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour le déloger jusqu'à ce que les pleurs et les sanglots de Peter se tarissent, et se changent en petits reniflements.

\- Tu es prêt à partir d'ici, gamin ? demanda Tony dans ses cheveux.

Peter se figea pendant une seconde à l'idée de quitter Tante May, puis il acquiesça.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Tony, sentant son hésitation. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu veux.

\- Non. J-je veux partir. S'il-vous-plait, marmonna Peter contre la poitrine de Tony.

\- Ok, dit Tony, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement.

Peter se rendit compte que Tony attendait de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas, alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se résolut à se séparer de l'homme, mais il n'alla pas loin. Tony enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, le gardant près de lui contre son flanc, alors qu'il attrapait le sac à dos de Peter sur le sol et le mettait sur son épaule.

\- Allez, sortons d'ici, dit Tony et il reposa ses lunettes sur son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte pour partir, passant devant l'assistante sociale de l'enfer.

\- Et où pensez-vous aller comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton prétentieux.

\- Comme je l'ai dit juste avant, je prends le petit. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, vous pouvez appeler mes avocats.

La prise de Tony autour de lui se resserra et ils continuèrent à avancer pour partir.

\- Mr. Stark, il y a une procédure à suivre. Je me fiche de combien vous êtes célèbre. Vous ne pouvez simplement pas prendre un enfant comme ça !

Elle se mit devant lui, essayant de l'empêcher de partir.

\- Et bien, je le suis assez pour que vous vous écartiez de mon chemin.

\- Vous devez faire une demande, pour accueillir un enfant. Il y a des paramètres de sécurité à prendre en compte, c'est une responsabilité.

\- Il a quinze ans, pas quatre, grogna Tony alors qu'il continuait à marcher.

Une expression surprise se dessina sur le visage de la femme, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que Tony Stark connaisse l'âge de Peter Parker.

\- Je vais appeler la sécurité ! le menaça-telle.

Même Peter ne put retenir un raclement de gorge moqueur à sa remarque.

\- Allez-y ! je suis sûr qu'ils feront le poids contre Iron Man, cria Tony en retour, poussant la porte de sortie.

Enfin.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça ! hurla la femme.

\- Appelez mes avocats ! cria Tony par-dessus son épaule, et puis ils furent dehors et Tony l'entraîna vers son Audi.

Il conduisit Peter jusqu'au siège arrière, mais étonnamment il ne relâcha pas sa prise et il s'assit à côté de lui au lieu de s'installer sur le siège passager, à côté de Happy.

\- On retourne au Complexe, Happy, ordonna Tony alors que la porte se fermait et que la voiture démarrait.

\- Pas à l'hôtel ? demanda Happy depuis le siège conducteur.

\- Non, je préfère qu'on soit dans un endroit un peu plus sécurisé au cas où nous aurions des problèmes juridiques à cause de ça.

\- D'accord, patron.

\- Je suis désolé de vous causer des problèmes, Mr. Stark, murmura misérablement Peter.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, le rassura immédiatement Tony. La semaine dernière, quand nous avons dû combattre ce monstre des mers géant tout droit sorti de l'enfer, là, c'était un problème. Ça ? ça n'en est pas un.

Peter soupira, ne le croyant pas mais trop fatigué pour argumenter.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux t'allonger ? demanda Tony.

Peter secoua la tête. Le siège arrière de l'Audi n'était pas vraiment spacieux. La seule manière de s'allonger que Peter voyait, c'était de s'appuyer contre la porte et il n'était pas prêt à quitter le confort que, curieusement, Tony lui offrait encore.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Il est presque quatre heures du matin, dit Tony avec scepticisme.

Peter haussa simplement les épaules. Honnêtement, il était épuisé mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait dormir en cet instant. Ses pensées ne voulaient pas se calmer.

Peter capta le regard d'Happy dans le rétroviseur, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'affronter. Il savait qu'il devait le remercier mais les mots ne voulaient juste pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler si jamais il ouvrait la bouche. Parce que sa Tante était morte et qu'il était vraiment seul, maintenant. Il était vraiment un orphelin.

Il commença à trembler, ce qui était étrange parce qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement froid.

\- Tu as froid ?

Tony remarqua les frissons immédiatement.

\- N-non, réussit-il à articuler entre ses dents qui claquaient.

\- Il est probablement sous le choc, dit Happy depuis le siège avant, le regardant toujours dans le miroir avec inquiétude.

A ces mots, Tony s'écarta et Peter supposa que c'était le moment. Il avait finalement atteint la limite de tolérance du grand Iron Man. Mais au lieu d'abandonner Peter, Tony retira la veste de costume qu'il portait et l'enroula autour du petit tremblotant, comme un cocon, avant de le rapprocher plus près de lui et de frotter sa main de haut en bas dans le dos de Peter.

Peter se retrouva de nouveau avec la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Tony, et il ferma les yeux, en essayant de ne penser à rien et en espérant que les tremblements s'arrêtent.

\- Allez, petit. Lève tes pieds.

Tony donna un petit coup sur ses jambes et il comprit qu'il voulait qu'il les allonge sur le siège, alors Peter s'exécuta. Il sentit qu'on l'aidait à se positionner, mais Tony ne le repoussa pas et finalement ils trouvèrent une position confortable, Peter se retrouvant allongé. Huh. C'était plutôt agréable.

Toujours serré fermement contre son héros, enfin réchauffé et installé confortablement, Peter finit par s'endormir. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Le bras de Tony s'était engourdi depuis un moment, mais il résista au besoin de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable. L'image de Peter, debout dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec sa tante décédée le hantait toujours et créait des parallèles inconfortables avec son propre passé. Ses parents étaient morts depuis des dizaines d'années mais il se rappelait toujours très vivement du coup de téléphone, de l'hôpital, des funérailles. De s'être senti complètement seul. Obadiah avait fini par venir le chercher, mais il ne lui avait offert aucune forme de réconfort. Il l'avait juste ramené chez lui et l'avait laissé.

Il était hors de question que Tony fasse ça à Peter. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus gentil du monde, mais il n'allait pas abandonner ce gamin à l'esprit brillant. Alors il essayait juste de faire ce qu'il aurait voulu que quelqu'un fasse pour lui quand ses parents étaient morts. Et si ça impliquait que son bras soit engourdi et un trajet en voiture inconfortable, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Ses avocats étaient en train de rédiger des documents de tutelle temporaire qui seraient soumis dès l'ouverture des tribunaux, au matin, et Tony doutait qu'il y ait le moindre problème. Les gens disaient rarement non à Tony Stark. Il fallait qu'il reste sous les radars et qu'il évite la presse pour le bien de Peter, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas un problème étant donné que le gamin était mineur, donc légalement ça ne devrait pas fuiter. Et il avait des funérailles à planifier parce qu'il n'allait définitivement pas laisser Peter se confronter à ça. Le terrible souvenir du moment où il avait dû choisir le cercueil de ses propres parents lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'infliger cette horreur à Peter.

\- On est arrivés, Patron, dit Happy, interrompant ses pensées alors que la voiture se garait devant le nouveau Complexe des Avengers.

\- Bien.

Il regarda le petit qui dormait sur lui et essaya de se lever sans le déranger, mais il s'arrêta quand Peter grogna et bougea. Il ne voulait vraiment pas réveiller le gamin pour qu'il se retrouve face au cauchemar qu'était sa vie. Qui savait quand il serait capable de dormir à nouveau ?

\- Umm. Euh. Il semble que je sois coincé.

Happy rit depuis le siège avant.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Ouais, ça serait bien, décida Tony quand sa deuxième tentative échoua.

\- J'arrive. Bouge pas, répondit Happy avec un rictus.

\- Haha, très drôle, dit Tony d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Happy revint rapidement avec Captain America... évidemment.

La portière du côté de Tony s'ouvrit et il serait tombé si Steve n'avait pas été là. Il leva les yeux vers le supersoldat qui avait l'air un peu trop ravi de le trouver dans cette position.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide, sourit Steve.

\- Ouais, ouais, tout le monde est très drôle ce soir, râla Tony. Est-ce que tu peux juste... le prendre ? Je ne veux pas le réveiller.

\- C'est mignon, sourit de nouveau Steve.

\- Oh, tais-toi.

Tony roula des yeux mais ne se plaignit pas davantage car Steve bougea pour l'aider. La masse de muscles était étonnamment douce quand elle se pencha par-dessus Tony et prit délicatement Peter dans ses bras, le soulevant facilement avant de le faire sortir de la voiture sans même le faire bouger.

Au moment où Peter ne fut plus sur lui, les sensations de picotements attaquèrent son bras gauche. Bon sang. Ouch. Il sortit de la voiture sans sa grâce habituelle.

\- Tu vas bien, patron ? rigola Happy.

\- Ouais, je peux juste plus sentir tout mon côté gauche, plaisanta Tony en secouant sa jambe, qui protesta lourdement. Ow ow ow.

Steve sourit chaleureusement de ses facéties, et Tony prit un court instant pour apprécier tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur combat lié aux Accords, presque un mois plus tôt. Le chemin avait été long et difficile, mais maintenant, lui et Steve étaient plus proches que jamais.

\- Alors c'est le gamin-araignée ? demanda Steve en baissant les yeux sur le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Il s'appelle Peter. Peter Parker. Et sa tante vient juste de mourir alors il va rester avec nous, répondit défensivement Tony, le mettant au défi de désapprouver.

\- Je sais. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, dit tristement Steve, en lançant un autre regard doux à Peter avant de se retourner pour retourner vers l'entrée privée du quartier des Avengers, Tony se traînant derrière alors qu'Happy retournait dans la voiture pour la garer dans le garage.

\- Où veux-tu que je le pose ? demanda Steve alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune des Avengers.

\- Il peut dormir dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution.

Steve sembla surpris par cette décision mais ne dit rien. Ils allèrent dans l'ascenseur situé au fond de la pièce, et Friday les fit monter jusque dans la suite de Tony sans qu'on ait besoin de lui demander.

Tony et Steve se déplacèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre. La seule autre option était de poser Peter sur le canapé et il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça. _Oh, hey, gamin, désolé pour ta tante qui vient juste de mourir, prends le canapé_ , paraissait plutôt insensible, même pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aménagé de chambre d'ami parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu besoin avant. La seule chambre en plus qu'il y avait dans sa suite était pleine de projets personnels techniques, mais il supposa qu'il allait devoir arranger ça, désormais.

Tony retira les couvertures alors que Steve couchait Peter, lui enlevant délicatement la veste de Tony avant que ce dernier ne remette les couvertures sur lui. Tous deux sortirent silencieusement de la chambre, Tony fermant la porte derrière eux avec un petit _click_.

\- Merci, Steve, dit doucement Tony.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. J'étais déjà debout de toute façon. J'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour l'équipe. On a un entraînement, ce matin. Tu te rappelles ?

Tony pouvait dire que Steve savait qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas.

\- Oh, c'est vrai... ça. Écoute, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à faire, au cours des prochains jours, donc tu ne devrais pas compter sur moi pour le moment.

\- Pas de soucis, Tony, répondit Steve avec un large sourire, et cela semblait le rendre étrangement heureux.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Tony, surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Il faut que tu prennes soin du petit. C'est ce qui est important pour le moment.

Tony hocha la tête en retirant sa cravate avant de la jeter sur un tabouret proche, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la kitchenette pour se préparer du café. Mon Dieu, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de café au cours des prochains jours.

\- Tu voudras que je t'apporte de quoi déjeuner quand j'aurai fini ? proposa Steve.

\- Non, ça va.

Tony ouvrit le frigo ainsi que quelques placards, et fronça les sourcils quand il les trouva vides.

Steve rit et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Tony qui se retournait pour partit.

\- Je vais faire quelques courses.

\- Euh, ouais, ça serait bien. Merci.

Tony lui fit un petit sourire en retour, élaborant déjà une petite liste mentale de tout ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui, dont ramener de la nourriture.

\- Bonne chance, le taquina Steve avant de partir.

Tony grimaça. Il allait avoir besoin de toute la chance du monde. Pepper allait être tellement en colère dans quelques heures, quand elle verrait qu'il n'était plus en ville pour leur meeting. Mais d'abord : café.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut très floue pour Peter. Il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Tony Stark, absolument mortifié à l'idée d'avoir obligé l'homme à dormir ailleurs, même si Tony l'avait rapidement rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'utiliser, de toute façon.

Le Millionnaire lui avait donné à manger et l'avait ensuite surpris en lui montrant la chambre qu'il avait apparemment été occupé à préparer pour lui, entièrement meublée et avec toutes les affaires que Peter avait dans sa chambre, dans le Queens. Peter était trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que penser à demander à Tony comment il avait fait ça, alors il l'avait juste remercié doucement et s'était laissé tomber dans son lit, où il avait passé la majorité de son temps le reste de la semaine, sauf le jour des funérailles de May et les fois où Tony le forçait occasionnellement à manger. Il se rendait compte qu'il commençait à inquiéter l'homme mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il voulait juste dormir, parce que s'il dormait, il ne pensait pas, et s'il ne pensait pas, ce n'était plus aussi douloureux.

Un coup résonna contre la porte mais Peter ne répondit pas. Tony avait été de plus en plus insistant pour faire sortir Peter de son lit au cours des derniers jours, et Peter n'était pas encore sûr de savoir quoi ressentir à propos de ça.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre. Peter ferma ses yeux et se retourna.

\- Hey, petit, le salua doucement Tony en se dirigeant vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord. Tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner. C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

\- J'ai pas faim, marmonna Peter.

C'était un mensonge. Il était affamé. Depuis que l'araignée radioactive l'avait mordu, son métabolisme était devenu très rapide et il avait besoin au moins du double de nourriture qu'un adolescent normal, mais son appétit l'avait déserté.

Tony soupira et fit doucement rouler Peter sur son dos pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

\- Peter, tu ne peux pas continuer à t'infliger ça. Ce n'est pas ce que ta tante aurait voulu.

\- Bah, ce qu'elle aurait voulu n'est plus si important, maintenant, si ? elle est morte, claqua Peter.

Tony ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, l'observant juste. Peter imagina qu'il devait avoir l'air mal en point. Il ne s'était pas douché depuis des jours et il avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, à nouveau, la nuit dernière. Indubitablement, ses yeux injectés de sang et ses joues tachées de larmes le trahirent. Finalement, Tony sembla prendre une décision.

\- Très bien, c'est le moment de se lever. On va déjeuner et ensuite je te montrerai les lieux et je te présenterai à certaines personnes.

\- Non merci.

Peter essaya de se retourner, mais la prise de Tony se resserra.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Allez. Debout.

Tony le tira et il se retrouva assis, et continua à le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement hors du lit et sur ses pieds. Peter aurait pu lutter contre lui. Il était définitivement plus fort que Tony sans son armure, mais d'une certaine manière, il n'avait même pas l'énergie pour faire ça.

\- Bien. Maintenant, va prendre une douche.

Tony le fit sortir de sa chambre et le poussa dans la salle de bain qui était juste en face.

Peter soupira mais acquiesça avec réticence. La douche lui fit du bien, en vérité, mais il n'osa pas l'avouer à Tony alors qu'il s'asseyait juste à côté de l'homme, sur un tabouret, au comptoir.

Tony lui fit un petit sourire et poussa une assiette pleine de pâtes devant lui et ordonna :

\- Mange.

Peter se surprit à avaler toute la nourriture en un temps record. Et à en juger par l'expression de Tony, cela le surprit lui aussi.

\- Pas faim, hein ? plaisanta mollement Tony alors qu'il remplissait de nouveau l'assiette de Peter, et ce dernier se jeta également dessus.

\- C'est pas ma faute. Ça fait partie de mon truc d'araignée, expliqua Peter, la bouche pleine. J'ai besoin de plus de nourriture que les gens normaux.

Les yeux de Tony se plissèrent à cet aveu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passent quand tu ne manges pas assez ?

Il pensait évidemment à cette dernière semaine pendant laquelle Peter avait à peine mangé.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Mon pouvoir de guérison fonctionne mal. Je deviens plus lent. Plus fatigué. Parfois j'ai des vertiges. Rien de bien grave.

Tony exprima son désaccord en un souffle du nez.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu ne manques plus de repas. Non, je suis sérieux, continua-t-il quand Peter ouvrit sa bouche pour objecter. Et tu ne dormiras plus en journée. Ce n'est pas sain.

\- Mr. Stark – commença à argumenter Peter.

\- Ah, ah, ah, et définitivement plus de ça non plus, l'interrompit Tony. Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, c'est Tony. Plus de cet absurde « Mr. Stark ». _Capiche_ ?

Peter acquiesça simplement et finit le reste de nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

\- Très bien, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, allons rencontrer le reste de l'équipe. Ça te fera du bien. Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici pour toujours.

Tony posa sa main entre les deux épaules de Peter et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Peter n'essaya même pas de protester, cette fois.

Rencontrer les Avengers était une expérience surréaliste. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et soudainement, ils étaient tous là. Vision et la Sorcière Rouge nettoyaient la cuisine. Hawkeye, Faucon, Ant-Man, et Captain America étaient devant la télévision en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo pendant que Black Widow et un autre type que Peter ne reconnaissait pas étaient assis ensemble sur le canapé et les regardaient.

Tony siffla avec force et Peter sursauta.

\- Écoutez bien. Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter. Voici Peter. Peter, voici tout le monde.

Peter roula des yeux suite à cette horrible présentation mais ensuite, l'attention de tout le monde se porta sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Hum, salut. Ravi de tous vous rencontrer. Officiellement, cette fois. Hum. Je veux dire...

Peter regarda Tony pour qu'il l'aide, mais l'homme haussa simplement un sourcil vers lui sans intervenir.

\- Donc c'est le gosse pour lequel tu t'es planqué dans ta suite toute cette semaine ? Cap n'a pas arrêté d'en parler, dit Hawkeye, mettant le jeu vidéo en pause, et Peter vit que c'était Mario Kart.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Tony était resté dans sa suite toute la semaine ? Tony ne l'avait pas quitté ? Il avait juste pensé que l'homme avait vaqué à ses occupations habituelles pendant que lui se cachait dans son lit.

\- Le gosse a un nom et c'est Peter, répondit Tony, sans répondre toutefois à la question de Clint.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, p'tite tête. Je suis Clint.

L'archer leva une main pour le saluer, sans pousser plus loin le questionnement.

Peter l'imita avec un demi-sourire.

\- Salut, Peter. Je suis Steve.

Captain America s'était dirigé vers lui pendant que Clint parlait et il lui tendait maintenant sa main.

Peter la secoua, en état de choc.

\- Salut. Wow. Captain America. Je dois juste dire que je suis un grand fan. Grand fan. Je suis désolé de vous avoir, hum, volé votre bouclier, en Allemagne.

\- Traitre, marmonna Tony alors que Steve riait d'un air ravi.

\- Ce n'est rien, fiston. Tout est oublié. C'est bon de te rencontrer officiellement.

Steve fit un large sourire en direction de Tony.

\- Attends, c'est toi le Spiderboy ? demanda Faucon en se levant aussi pour serrer la main de Peter.

\- Spider-Man, le corrigea Peter en serrant sa main.

\- Comme tu veux, gamin. Je suis Sam.

Et juste comme ça, tous les autres Avengers se levèrent pour lui serrer la main et se présenter. Par leurs prénoms. Il rencontra Wanda, Scott, Natasha, Bruce, et Vision. Il était actuellement dans la même pièce que les Avengers et avait la permission de passer du temps avec tout le monde. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Apparemment, War Machine était occupé avec une affaire militaire mais il serait de retour la semaine prochaine. Peter essaya de garder sa crise de fanboy intérieure sous contrôle, mais cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu, surtout quand Steve l'invita à venir jouer à Mario Kart avec eux.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Peter, choqué après que Steve lui ait demandé s'il voulait rejoindre la partie.

\- Ouais, peut-être même que tu pourras me montrer un truc ou deux, le rassura Steve.

\- Je peux ?

Peter regarda Tony pour lui demander la permission et Tony hocha la tête.

Après seulement deux minutes à jouer, assis entre Hawkeye et Captain America, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Peter.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement avec leur tournoi de Mario Kart. Peter adorait les petites moqueries que chacun se lançait et n'eut aucun mal à se prêter au jeu. Il avait pensé qu'il serait rejeté, mais les Avengers l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner et ils étaient tous assis le long de la table devant des pizzas. Peter s'assit sur une chaise vide à côté de Tony et prit quelques tranches de la pizza Hawaïenne et quelques autres de la Suprême. Bientôt, il se retrouva à plaisanter avec les autres et à en apprécier chaque minute alors qu'il dévorait son assiette. Il ne s'était même pas senti mal à table, parce que les autres mangeaient presque autant que lui.

Cette journée avait été une des meilleures de sa vie, et maintenant qu'elle se terminait, Peter se sentit soudain malade de culpabilité. Comment osait-il s'amuser alors que sa tante était morte ? Il ne méritait même pas de se sentir heureux à nouveau alors que c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre une journée aussi géniale que celle-ci. Son humeur changea instantanément et il resta assis dans un état d'hébétude alors que le reste des Avengers finissaient de manger.

\- Ça va, gamin ? demanda furtivement Tony, ayant senti le changement dans son humeur alors que tout le monde commençait à débarrasser les assiettes.

Peter hocha la tête en tremblant sans le regarder, son regard fixé sur son assiette désormais vide.

\- Peter, dit Tony plus fermement, attirant l'attention de Peter, qui leva vers lui un regard abattu. C'est pas grave si tu ne vas pas bien, continua-t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu veux retourner à l'étage ou rester ici ?

L'idée de devoir placarder un air joyeux sur son visage lui donna envie de venir.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut partir ?

\- Ouais. Allons-y, acquiesça Tony en prenant son assiette ainsi que celle de Peter, attendant que Peter se lève. Bon, c'était amusant, les gars, mais c'est presque l'heure du coucher pour le sale gosse alors on vous laisse, annonça-t-il plus fort alors qu'il déposait leurs assiettes dans l'évier. De rien pour les pizzas, bande d'ingrats.

Il y eut plusieurs grommellements aimables et quelques _merci pour les pizzas_ , et très vite, Peter se retrouva dans la sécurité que lui inspirait la suite de Tony. Il se dirigea tout droit vers son lit et Tony n'essaya pas de le retenir. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir remercié le génie pour cette journée génial, mais la douleur était juste trop étouffante.

Peter prit de courtes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer mais cela ne l'aida pas, et bien vite, sa tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller et il sanglota de nouveau.

 _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, May. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolé_ , se répétait dans sa tête comme un mantra. S'il n'avait pas été aussi perturbé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. S'il n'était pas devenu Spider-Man, sa tante serait toujours en vie.

* * *

_« Peter, réveille-toi. »_

_« Peter ! »_

_Peter se réveilla en haletant._

_-_ _Tu vas bien, chéri ?_

_Tante May ne réussit pas à cacher son inquiétude._

_-_ _C'est la troisième fois cette semaine._

_-_ _Ouais. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée._

_-_ _Peter, s'il-te-plait, parle-moi._

_-_ _C'est rien._

_-_ _Ce n'est pas rien si tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits._

_-_ _C'est pas toutes les nuits, protesta Peter._

_-_ _Je ne veux pas que tu continues à être Spider-Man si ça t'affecte à ce point._

_-_ _Je gère._

_-_ _Non, c'est pas le cas, mon cœur. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?_

_-_ _Je vais bien. C'est juste un stupide rêve à propos de quelque chose qui s'est passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça continue à revenir._

_-_ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-_ _Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter._

_-_ _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça, alors, proposa May. Je sors et je vais nous chercher ta crème glacée préférée au Mickey's, et on passe le reste de la nuit à parler, juste toi et moi ?_

_Peter se mordit la lèvre._

_-_ _S'il-te-plait, Peter._

_-_ _Ok, mais seulement si tu prends celle avec le beurre de cacahouète._

_-_ _Tes désirs sont des ordres, mais seulement si tu me parles. Je veux que tu me parles vraiment, pour une fois. Marché conclu ?_

_Peter acquiesça._

_-_ _Ouais, ok. Marché conclu._

_-_ _Allez, lève-toi._

_-_ _Je me lève, je me lève, rit Peter alors qu'il quittait son lit et suivait May dans le salon._

_-_ _Tu veux venir avec moi ? lui demanda May en attrapant ses clés dans le bol à côté de la porte._

_-_ _Non, ça va. Je vais t'attendre là._

_Peter se jeta sur le canapé._

_-_ _Ok, mais ne t'endors pas, plaisanta May. Je reviens vite._

_-_ _Merci, May. T'es la meilleure._

_-_ _Aw, je t'aime, mon ange._

_-_ _Je t'aime aussi._

_-_ _Je reviens vite._

_-_ _Ok._

\- Attends ! May ! Ne pars pas ! s'écria Peter en se redressant dans son lit, encore désorienté par le souvenir qui s'était rejoué dans son rêve. Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il, mais c'était trop tard.

Ça s'était déjà produit. May était partie. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un bébé qui n'arrivait pas à supporter quelques cauchemars sur son combat avec le Vautour. Elle était si douce et si innocente et parfaite et Peter l'avait tuée. S'il était seulement parti avec elle, il aurait pu éviter l'accident. Ses spider-sens l'auraient prévenu et il aurait pu attraper le volant ou faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était endormi sur le canapé alors qu'elle perdait la vie. Il dormait. Pendant qu'elle était partie chercher de la crème glacée pour le réconforter. Putain de poétique.

\- Peter ?

Tony se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle, avec une horrible tête ensommeillée, se frottant les yeux pour chasser la fatigue.

\- J-je suis désolé. Je v-voulais pas te r-réveiller.

La voix de Peter tremblait et il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Tony fronça les sourcils et en une seconde, il se retrouva assis à côté de Peter, dans le lit, l'attirant contre lui.

Tout était trop dur, et Peter avait beaucoup trop mal pour le repousser. Il agrippa étroitement l'autre homme alors qu'il s'effondrait en larmes. Encore. Mon Dieu, il était tellement brisé. Il se relâchait devant Tony Stark une nouvelle fois. Il ne le prendrait jamais plus au sérieux en tant que Spider-Man, maintenant. D'une certaine manière, cette pensée le fit pleurer encore plus fort.

\- Shhh, Peter. Tout va bien. Ça va aller, essaya de le réconforter Tony en le tenant contre lui, mais les mots eurent l'effet contraire et Peter ne sembla plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

Après qu'une éternité sembla être passée, et que ses sanglots se soient mués en petits gémissements, Tony brisa le silence à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- N-n-non.

Peter frissonna et essaya de s'écarter, mais Tony le tenait fermement.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait t'aider.

Peter secoua violemment la tête. La dernière fois qu'il avait accepté de parler de ses cauchemars, sa Tante était morte.

\- Ok, dit Tony. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ?

Peter acquiesça contre la poitrine de l'homme.

\- Je suis sérieux, Peter. Que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Tu viens me voir. Ok ?

\- Ok, murmura Peter quand il fut évident que l'homme attendait une sorte de confirmation. J-je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, soupira Tony.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Peter commençait à se rendormir, mais il se réveilla instantanément quand Tony voulut le recoucher dans son lit.

\- N-ne pars pas, le supplia Peter, agrippant le bras de Tony alors que l'homme était tout près de lui et ne faisait aucun mouvement pour partir.

\- Je ne partirai pas, le rassura Tony. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Peter ferma les yeux et fut finalement capable de se rendormir, Iron Man veillant sur lui. 


	3. Chapitre 3

\- Pepper, je ne peux tout simplement pas, d'accord ? grogna Tony dans son téléphone, n'ayant absolument aucune patience pour les absurdités liées à Stark Industries après avoir passé toute la nuit à s'inquiéter pour Peter.

Ce n'était pas comme si Pepper ne pouvait pas se débrouiller sans lui. Il avait fait d'elle la PDG pour une bonne raison.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas !

Tony se remplit un autre mug de café. Son quatrième depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à quatre heures du matin à cause du cauchemar de Peter et qu'il avait tout simplement décidé de commencer sa journée tôt.

\- Je ne te cache rien ! J'ai juste – il faut que je reste au Complexe pendant quelques semaines.

Le reste des Avengers, assis à table près de lui, se turent à l'entente de cet argument.

\- Oui, je sais. Je sais !

Tony roula des yeux. Elle pouvait être si dramatique, parfois.

\- Bon, et bien pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi, au Japon ?

Tony tapota ses doigts en rythme contre le comptoir, irrité, en l'écoutant lui dire les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas y aller, et pourquoi c'était à lui d'y aller.

\- Je sais que tu es occupée. Je sais. Je sais que tu as une entreprise à faire tourner. C'est _mon_ entreprise, maugréa Tony. Non ! Ok, très bien. Quelle est la date limite à laquelle je pourrais y aller ? Et c'est à moi de le faire ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tony prit le bagel qui sortit du grille-pain et y étala du fromage frais.

\- Mmhmm, acquiesça-t-il en mâchant. Ok, ok. J'ai dit que j'irai ! Quand ? Non, c'est trop tôt. Pepper ! Pepper, si tu veux que j'y aille _personnellement_ , il faut que tu y mettes du tien.

Il finit de mâcher en l'écoutant l'engueuler.

\- Et pourquoi pas la semaine d'après ? suggéra-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café, ignorant délibérément ses coéquipiers qui le regardaient. D'accord. Dans six semaines. Oui, je vais le noter. Je sais pas pourquoi il faut que je le note. Je suis sûr que tu vas me le rappeler vingt fois. Non, je me fous pas de toi. Oui, je sais. Je sais. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Tony soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux. Mon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas gérer ça aujourd'hui.

\- Oui. Oui. Merci. Toi aussi. Bye.

Il raccrocha et pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien, puis Barton ne tint plus. Évidemment.

\- Wow, Stark, elle te tient vraiment par les couilles.

\- Ferme-là, Katniss, dit Tony sans réelle animosité alors qu'il s'asseyait enfin à table avec son bagel entamé et son café, où Steve, Sam, Clint et Natasha se trouvaient déjà.

\- Ouch, ça fait mal, rétorqua Clint d'un ton pince-sans-rire avant de manger son dernier morceau de bacon.

\- Alors Pepper veut que tu ailles au Japon ? demanda poliment Steve, assis sur le siège juste à côté de Tony.

Tony soupira. Voilà pourquoi il essayait de n'avoir aucune conversation à propos de ses affaires devant les Avengers. Ils voulaient toujours fourrer leurs nez partout.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Tony lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Pourquoi ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi, suggéra Natasha et Tony la regarda. Il ne veut pas quitter le gamin.

\- Ah, dit Steve, semblant tout comprendre, d'un coup.

Tony continua simplement à manger en silence, tout en regardant ses e-mails sur son téléphone.

\- Où est le gamin, d'ailleurs ? demanda Sam.

\- Il dort, répondit Tony et il cliqua sur un nouvel email que Pepper lui avait transféré, en provenance du département de la Recherche et du Développement. La plupart des adolescents ne se réveillent pas avant huit heures, pendant les vacances, tu sais.

\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? rigola Clint.

\- Hum, parce que j'en ai été un, rétorqua simplement Tony.

\- Alors tu vas juste le laisser dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite ? demanda Sam.

\- Non, répondit Tony. Il a jusqu'à 9h30 et ensuite j'irai le réveiller.

Étrangement, cela fit rire tous les Avengers attablés.

\- Bon, non pas que le gamin ne soit pas cool, et tout, mais pourquoi il est là ? demanda Clint ?

Tony regarda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne leur as rien dit ?

\- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais, répondit Steve en fronçant aussi les sourcils.

\- Ok, en fait avant ça j'en avais pas forcément quelque chose à faire, mais là je suis intéressé, continua Clint.

\- Il va rejoindre les Avengers ? essaya de deviner Natasha.

\- Non, répliqua Tony.

Mon Dieu, à quoi avait-il pensé quand il avait officiellement invité Peter à les rejoindre, avant ça ? Il était juste un enfant. Un enfant effrayé, triste et seul.

\- Il est trop jeune, acquiesça Steve. Quel âge il a, Tony ?

\- Quinze ans. Presque seize.

Sam siffla doucement.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont jeunes quand tu dis « presque ».

\- Bordel, Stark, c'est un bébé, dit Clint.

\- Donc il ne rejoint pas les Avengers. Alors pourquoi il est là ? demanda Natasha en essayant de les faire revenir dans le sujet.

Tony se râcla la gorge.

\- Sa tante est décédée dans un accident de voiture, la semaine dernière, et il n'a nulle part où aller, alors je l'ai ramené ici.

Le silence suivit sa réponse. Tout le monde semblait choqué. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Steve, qui savait déjà tout ça.

\- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Attends, dit Sam en levant les mains en l'air devant lui. Donc tu es genre son tuteur, maintenant ?

\- Ben, techniquement, je suppose. Il y avait de la paperasserie à remplir, se défendit Tony. Quoi ? j'allais pas le laisser aller dans un foyer d'accueil. C'est un gosse bien.

\- Merde alors, s'exclama Barton.

\- Wow. C'est... wow, marmonna Natasha.

\- Tu sais que les gamins ne sont pas comme des petits robots, pas vrai ? Même s'il a quinze ans, dit Sam. Tu peux pas juste le nourrir et lui donner un endroit où dormir et penser que ça suffira. Surtout après le traumatisme qu'il vient de vivre.

Cela réveilla la colère de Tony. Bien sûr qu'il savait ça.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda Clint. Je veux dire, t'es pas un petit peu trop occupé pour pouvoir t'occuper d'un gosse ? Il n'est ton problème que depuis une semaine et il a déjà causé des soucis avec ton entreprise.

\- Il n'est pas un problème ! claqua Tony.

Les Avengers se turent à son emportement.

\- Ok, tout le monde, on se calme avec les critiques, intervint Steve, jouant les médiateurs. Ce que fait Tony est une chose admirable et on va tous le soutenir. D'accord ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et la colère de Tony s'évanouit lentement.

\- Et si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-le-nous. On est une équipe pour une bonne raison, dit Steve à Tony.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. On peut surveiller le gamin si tu dois aller au Japon. Ou à des meetings. Ou... s'il y a d'autres choses que tu dois faire, proposa Clint.

Tony se sentit étrangement touché, mais l'idée de ne pas être aux alentours si Peter avait besoin de lui le rendit bizarrement nerveux.

\- Hey, pourquoi on prendrait pas le petit avec nous pour la journée ? Je suis sûr que t'as pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui, suggéra Sam.

Tony hésita. Est-ce que Peter serait d'accord avec ça ? Il avait eu l'air heureux avec tout le monde, la veille, et la distraction lui avait fait du bien, mais la nuit dernière avait été dure et peut-être que c'était trop tôt pour ça.

\- On va travailler le corps à corps, cette après-midi, insista Natasha. Je suis sûre que Peter adorerait apprendre quelques mouvements avec Captain America, s'il ne bave pas trop à la vue de Steve, comme hier.

Tony rit à cette remarque. C'était vrai.

\- Ouais, il aimerait probablement. Et il y a quelques trucs que je dois faire à l'atelier, aujourd'hui...

\- Bien, sourit Steve. Ramène-le ici pour le déjeuner et on l'occupera pour le reste de la journée.

\- Ok. Merci, accepta Tony en finissant son bagel et son café. A plus tard, alors.

Ils lui dirent au revoir et Tony remonta jusque dans sa suite. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait au moins répondre à quelques e-mails avant de devoir réveiller Peter dans une heure et demi.

* * *

Peter soupira en roulant sur le côté pour attraper son téléphone qui vibrait, ses muscles douloureux. Apparemment, le combat au corps à corps avec Captain America repoussait même les limites de ses pouvoirs, mais ça avait été amusant et presque surréel. Même s'il était allé se coucher deux heures plus tôt, son cerveau l'avait tenu éveillé, ressassant les évènements de la journée, en commençant par Tony lui-même qui l'avait réveillé après qu'il ait fondu en larmes dans ses bras la nuit d'avant.

Tony ne l'avait pas mentionné, cela dit. Il était arrivé tranquillement dans la chambre, déjà habillé pour la journée, un café dans une main, et il l'avait secoué gentiment pour le réveiller.

\- C'est l'heure de se lever, court sur pattes.

\- J'suis pas beaucoup plus petit que toi, avait grogné Peter dans son oreiller.

Tony avait simplement ri.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour te lever avant que je dise à Friday d'activer les arroseurs automatiques.

\- Tu le ferais pas.

Peter avait tourné la tête vers lui en plissant les yeux.

\- Oh si, je le ferais, l'avait menacé Tony avec un sourire, avant de partir.

Le truc c'était que Peter n'était pas confiant à cent pourcent qu'il gagnerait avec ce bluff. Ce fut la première fois qu'il sortit du lit aussi rapidement.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été sympa. Gaufres aux fraises. Parmi les préférées de Peter. Et ensuite il s'était habillé et Tony lui avait fait faire une « courte » visite du complexe qui avait duré deux heures. Le temps était passé vite, en fait. Passer du temps avec Tony demandait étrangement peu d'efforts et Peter avait vraiment apprécié chaque petite attention que le Millionnaire lui avait donné. Il savait que le temps de l'homme était précieux.

Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il était de retour dans le salon des Avengers pour le déjeuner, et Tony lui avait dit de bien s'amuser et qu'il serait de retour après avoir réglé quelques affaires.

Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à apprendre des mouvements de combat avec Captain America. Penser à ça, encore maintenant, le rendait un peu étourdi. Natasha et Clint lui avaient montré quelques trucs et après plusieurs heures, ils étaient tous remontés pour le dîner. Après leur repas composé d'une salade César et de spaghettis, ils s'étaient installés pour regarder un film. Ils avaient même laissé Peter le choisir et il avait nerveusement proposé le dernier _Star Wars_ , mais ç'avait apparemment été un bon choix. Clint, Sam, et Scott s'étaient réjouis et Natasha avait même souri. Enfin, c'est ce que Peter avait cru voir. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas simplement imaginé.

Le film était presque terminé quand Tony revint, semblant confus, et il s'était excusé d'être parti aussi longtemps. Peter l'avait rapidement rassuré en lui disant que ça allait, et que le timing était parfait parce que le film était pratiquement fini.

Au lieu de partir, Tony avait pris une assiette de spaghettis froids, et s'était assis entre lui et Steve même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de place entre eux. Il avait regardé le reste du film, grommelant quelques fois qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de canapés.

Une fois que le film fut fini, tout le monde était resté assis et avait commencé à parler les uns avec les autres pendant environ une heure, avant que Tony déclare finalement que c'était l'heure de dormir et tout le monde partit. De retour dans leur suite, Tony avait demandé à Peter de lui raconter sa journée et ils avaient parlé pendant presque une heure, avant que Tony ne se rende compte qu'il se faisait tard et il avait envoyé Peter au lit. Mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'endormir. Il tourna son attention vers son téléphone et cliqua sur les derniers messages qu'il avait reçus, et qui venaient de Ned.

_Hey, tu veux venir manger à la maison, ce soir ?_

_Est-ce que t'as eu des nouvelles de Liz depuis qu'elle a déménagé ?_

_Je viens d'avoir un nouveau jeu génial pour PC, il faut que tu viennes l'essayer. T'es libre aujourd'hui ?_

_Est-ce que tu fais toujours tes patrouilles ?_

_Hey, tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end ? On pourrait regarder le dernier film de La Planète des Singes._

_Est-ce que ton téléphone est cassé ?_

_Ou tu l'as perdu quelque part dans une benne à ordures ? ça me surprendrait pas, vu le nombre de sac à dos que t'as déjà perdus._

_Je peux pas croire que tu m'ignores sérieusement depuis une semaine. Pas cool. Voilà comment tu traites ton geek dans le fauteuil. Réponds-moi._

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a énervé ?_

_Peter ?_

_Tu vas bien ?_

Le dernier message avait été envoyé il y a cinq minutes.

Peter soupira et relut tous les messages qu'il avait reçus de Ned depuis que sa Tante était décédée. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un horrible ami et que le silence radio avait été long, mais il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. En plus, il savait que Ned allait paniquer. Mais c'en était assez. Ned ne méritait pas ça. Il fallait juste qu'il passe au-dessus. C'était comme arracher un pansement.

 _Désolé. Ça a juste été une très mauvaise semaine_ , écrivit finalement Peter, et il l'envoya sans trop y réfléchir.

 _Mauvaise comment ? Tu vas bien ?_ répondit instantanément Ned.

 _Non. Tante May est morte._ L'écran se brouilla devant lui à cause des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

_Oh mon Dieu, Peter. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?_

_Je ne suis pas dans le Queens._

_T'es où ?_

_Dans le Nord de l'Etat._

_Tu es avec qui ?_

_Tony._

_Oh putain. Impossible._

_Tu peux le dire à personne._

_Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que c'est un truc temporaire ?_

Peter prit une brève inspiration. La question le bouleversa. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de temporaire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Bien sûr, Tony avait été génial et n'avait montré aucun signe comme quoi il allait jeter Peter dehors dans quelques temps, mais il ne l'avait pas non plus invité à rester ici pour toujours. Mais si Tony commençait à en avoir marre de Peter, où était-il censé aller ? L'idée d'avoir affaire à l'assistante sociale à nouveau et d'être placé avec des étrangers qui ne le comprenaient pas, fit battre son cœur plus vite.

_Je sais pas._

_Comment ça, tu sais pas ? C'est pas quelque chose que tu_ devrais _savoir ?_

_On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça._

_Bon, alors que tu rejoins les Avengers, du coup ?_

_Je sais pas._

Et si c'était pour ça que Tony l'avait ramené ici ? Peut-être qu'il faisait du babysitting avec lui pour qu'il se reprenne afin de rejoindre ensuite officiellement les Avengers et ne plus être un problème pour Tony. Après ils ne seraient plus que coéquipiers. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait rencontré l'équipe, hier, et passé toute la journée avec eux, aujourd'hui. Peut-être que l'entraînement de Steve n'avait pas été pour s'amuser. Est-ce qu'il avait évalué Peter ? Pour voir s'il était assez digne de rejoindre les Avengers ? Il se demanda un instant s'il y avait une case spéciale à cocher sur les papiers d'émancipation, pour superhéros secret, en guise de métier.

 _Peter, t'es sûr que ça va ?_ Le message de Ned interrompit ses pensées au bord de l'hystérie.

_J'ai jamais dit que ça allait._

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

_Est-ce que je peux t'appeler demain ?_

_Bien sûr. Je m'inquiète pour toi._

_Je te parlerai demain._

_Ok. Bonne nuit, Peter._

_Bonne nuit._

Peter reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et contempla le plafond alors que ses pensées tournaient à mille à l'heure. Ned avait inconsciemment rendu les choses encore pires. Peter s'avoua que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait été réticent à contacter Ned, parce qu'il avait su, subconsciemment, que les choses n'étaient pas forcément aussi claires qu'il l'aurait voulu. S'il y avait quelqu'un pour vous faire remarquer ça, c'était Ned. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient rapprochés, et pourquoi ils étaient devenus si proches au fil des années. Mais parfois, c'était horrible. Comme en ce moment. Parce que Ned avait raison. Pourquoi Tony Stark, parmi tous les autres, garderait Peter avec lui ? Pourquoi le génie Millionnaire, à la tête de Stark Industries, Iron Man lui-même, laisserait un gamin qu'il connaissait à peine rester avec lui pour les deux prochaines années ? Parce que ce seraient des années, oui. Peter avait presque seize ans, mais il lui restait deux ans avant d'être légalement adulte, deux années de lycée. Pouvait-il vraiment attendre de Tony Stark qu'il soit responsable de lui pendant _deux ans_ ? Il était impossible que cette situation soit permanente, malgré ce que ça avait semblé être au début. Quand l'été se terminerait, dans deux mois, comment allait-il pouvoir aller à l'école, depuis le Complexe, au Nord de l'État ? Peter avait vécu dans une fantastique petite bulle, et maintenant qu'elle éclatait, il se sentait malade.

Il n'était pas comme Annie, la petite orpheline destinée à être adoptée par un homme riche. Il était plus comme Harry Potter. L'orphelin qui avait eu plusieurs figures parentales dans sa vie qui avaient eu l'air de tenir à lui, mais dont aucun ne tenait assez à lui pour se rendre responsable de lui. Est-ce que ça faisait de Tony Molly Weasley ? Non. Peut-être Sirius Black ? Ils étaient tous les deux excentriques, mais Tony était définitivement plus intelligent. Tony ne se serait jamais laissé tuer aussi facilement que Sirius. Bien qu'ils soient aussi impulsifs l'un que l'autre. Peter grogna et passa une main sur son visage. Mon Dieu, il était en train de perdre la tête. Maintenant il n'arrêtait pas de penser à d'autres orphelins dans l'histoire de la littérature et les comparait à lui pour savoir à qui il ressemblait le plus.

Bon, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, en tout cas. S'il devait choisir entre rejoindre les Avengers ou être envoyé dans une quelconque famille avec qui vivre pendant les deux prochaines années de sa vie, il rejoindrait définitivement les Avengers, même s'il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt pour ça. Et s'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer au-dessus de sa mésaventure avec le Vautour ? Il devrait faire avec. Il préférait avoir des cauchemars toutes les nuits pour le reste de sa vie si ça voulait dire qu'il resterait ici et qu'on ne l'enverrait pas vivre avec des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il se mettrait à genoux et les supplierait de le laisser les rejoindre si ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait rester ici. Même s'il devait arrêter l'école pour ça. Spider-Man n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était bien au-dessus du lycée. Et si Peter Parker avait voulu aller au MIT ou à Harvard ou à Stanford ? ça n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. Ce Peter Parker était mort la nuit où la voiture de May avait eu un accident. Ça allait être horrible de ne plus voir Ned tous les jours à l'école, et de ne plus jamais participer aux compétitions de l'équipe du Décathlon, et de ne plus savoir répondre à une question à laquelle personne d'autre n'arrivait à répondre.

Peter se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, son corps se sentant soudainement aussi agité que ses pensées. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il arrive à dormir, maintenant. Tant pis. Il sortit du lit et se rendit discrètement dans la cuisine, prenant une canette de soda allégé dans le frigo avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé et d'allumer la télé. Il baissa le volume à un niveau à peine audible et commença à zapper. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur Discovery Channel et essaya de passer outre ses pensées agitées en regardant un documentaire sur requins, qui parlait de combien le Requin Blanc était incompris. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Son cerveau n'était plus aussi agité qu'avant, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

Il regardait le deuxième documentaire qui parlait de la façon dont les requins chassaient, quand une voix endormie l'interrompit.

\- Peter ?

Peter se retourna pour voir Tony qui se dirigeait vers le canapé.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? Est-ce que la télé est trop forte ? demanda Peter en baissant immédiatement le son.

Tony secoua la tête et Peter ne savait pas trop si c'était un moyen pour lui de se réveiller ou une réponse à ses questions.

\- Pourquoi es-tu debout à regarder la télé, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit simplement Peter en reportant son attention sur la télé.

Sauf que cela ne fonctionna pas car Tony se plaça debout juste devant lui, lui bloquant la vue.

\- Cauchemar ?

\- Non, j'arrivais juste pas à dormir.

Tony fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Friday ?

\- Hey, c'est pas juste ! gémit Peter.

\- Mr. Parker n'a pas encore dormi cette nuit, patron, le dénonça immédiatement Friday.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais –

\- Tu ne m'as réveillé, le coupa Tony.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

Peter observa l'homme.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Friday m'a réveillé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu étais ici en train de regarder la télé à trois heures du matin, au lieu de dormir.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc je t'ai réveillé.

Une seconde passa, puis une autre, avant qu'il parle de nouveau.

\- Attends. Tu utilises Friday pour m'espionner ? C'est vraiment pas cool. C'est quoi ? 1984 ? Est-ce que je devrais l'appeler Big Brother ?

Tony soupira et roula des yeux.

\- T'en fais pas tout un drame, là ? Allez, maintenant. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Il se pencha pour agripper le bras de Peter et le tira légèrement mais Peter se dégagea vivement.

\- Je ne veux pas aller au lit. Je te l'ai dit. J'arrive pas à dormir. Laisse-moi tranquille, dit sèchement Peter.

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent à cette soudaine colère qui était dirigée vers lui. Au lieu de partir comme Peter le lui avait demandé, Tony s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Peter tripota un fil qui dépassait de son t-shirt.

\- J'y arrive juste... pas. J'arrête pas de réfléchir.

\- A quoi ? le poussa Tony.

\- A des... trucs.

\- Quel genre de trucs ?

 _Quand vas-tu en avoir marre de moi et me jeter dehors ? Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, en premier lieu ? Faudra-t-il que je rejoigne les Avengers plus tôt que je ne le veux vraiment pour avoir un endroit où dormir ?_ Il ne pouvait pas demander ce genre de choses à Tony. Sa langue se colla à son palais et il haussa les épaules.

\- Ta tante ? demanda doucement Tony.

Peter haussa de nouveau les épaules.

Tony soupira lourdement.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit Peter, sur la défensive. Retourne simplement dormir.

Tony eut un air pincé que Peter ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu auparavant.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas essayer de retourner dormir ? demanda Tony.

\- Non.

Les yeux de Peter brillèrent, mettant Tony au défi d'argumenter à ce propos.

\- Ok, très bien, abandonna Tony. Bon, laisse-moi au moins faire quelques popcorns.

\- Q-quoi ?

La réponse le surprit complètement. Il s'était attendu à ce que Tony soit simplement frustré et s'en aille. Pas qu'il irait faire... du popcorn ?

\- Du popcorn ? Tu aimes ça, non ?

\- Ouais, mais –

\- Très bien, continua Tony en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter entendit des petits _pop_ en provenance de la cuisine et l'odeur du popcorn envahit l'appartement. Tony revint, portant un grand saladier plein de popcorn et reprit sa place à côté de Peter.

\- Écoute, Tony, tu –

\- Yes ! le coupa Tony et il tendit le saladier en direction de Peter. C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Tony. Prends du popcorn. Renforcement positif.

Ce fut impossible pour Peter de retenir un sourire quand il prit une poignée de popcorn et la mit dans sa bouche. C'était délicieux. Meilleur que dans n'importe quel cinéma. Évidemment. C'était probablement fait avec le meilleur équipement qui existe. C'était Tony Stark, après tout.

\- Hum, mais sérieusement, tu n'es pas obligé de, euh, rester debout avec moi. Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, dit Tony en mangeant son popcorn et en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Peter ne répondit pas. Il se retourna pour regarder Tony et l'autre homme croisa immédiatement son regard.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, gamin, répéta sombrement Tony en allongeant son bras sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière Peter. Mais ça finira par aller mieux.

Peter déglutit difficilement et regarda ailleurs avant d'exploser de nouveau en sanglots. Il essaya de se focaliser sur la télévision pendant que lui et Tony dévoraient du popcorn.

Étrangement, être assis à côté de Tony fit que toutes ses précédentes angoisses s'évaporèrent. Il était difficile de penser que Tony allait le jeter dehors ou le forcer à rejoindre les Avengers quand l'homme sacrifiait son propre sommeil pour s'asseoir avec lui, au milieu de la nuit, pour manger du popcorn et regarder des documentaires sur les requins. Peut-être que Peter s'était trompé. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de ne plus être un problème comme cette nuit, et comme ça Tony n'en aurait pas marre de lui. Et peut-être qu'ensuite il pourrait rester. Peut-être. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce fut le soleil sur son visage qui le réveilla. C'était une sensation qui ne lui était pas familière après avoir passé des années à avoir laissé à son IA la responsabilité de le faire. Tony fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Cela lui prit deux secondes pour se remémorer les évènements de la nuit dernière. Friday l'avait alerté du fait que Peter s'était levé pour regarder la télé au milieu de la nuit depuis une heure. C'était un des nombreux protocoles qu'il avait programmés depuis que Peter était venu pour rester. Il était venu s'assurer que le petit allait bien et... apparemment il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Merde. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il était tout à fait certain qu'il était plus de 8h, ce qui était l'heure à laquelle Pepper lui avait dit qu'il devait être prêt pour une visio-conférence. C'était en plus un meeting qui avait déjà été déplacé à cause de l'emploi du temps de Tony. Yep. Elle allait le tuer.

Tony lança un regard à Peter qui dormait dans le creux de ses bras, son visage détendu et paisible. Les lèvres de Tony s'incurvèrent en un demi-sourire à cette vue. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se sentir désolé d'avoir manqué la réunion si cela voulait dire que le gamin avait pu se reposer. Même si ça impliquait aussi que ledit gamin bave sur lui. Ok, c'était un peu dégoûtant mais c'était aussi adorable, d'une certaine manière. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à F.R.I.D.A.Y. l'heure qu'il était, mais s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que cela réveillerait probablement Peter et le petit avait définitivement besoin de dormir encore. Merde. Et il était prisonnier. Hmm, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait s'extirper de là tout seul, cette fois. Finalement, après quelques manœuvres créatives et très lentes, il réussit à se lever du canapé et réajusta Peter de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé avec un oreiller sous sa tête. Il attrapa une couverture et l'enroula autour du gamin avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone. Quand l'écran s'alluma et indiqua qu'il était 7h58, il poussa un juron surpris et se dépêcha de se brosser les dents et de s'habiller. Il pourrait se rendre à cette réunion, après tout.

Après avoir fermé les stores de l'appartement manuellement pour la toute première fois, il sortit de sa suite sur la pointe des pieds à 8h10, son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche, sans doute Pepper qui l'appelait pour lui hurler dessus à cause de son retard.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., restreins temporairement l'accès à mon appartement à tout le monde, sauf à moi et Peter, dit Tony dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent derrière lui et le conduisirent à son bureau.

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un qui le cherchait réveille accidentellement Peter.

\- Et dis-moi quand le sale gosse se réveillera.

\- Ok, Patron, répondit F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Tony grogna et s'appuya contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Mon Dieu, il était fatigué. Il avait eu moins de quatre heures de sommeil, la nuit dernière, et seulement deux heures la nuit d'avant. Même pour lui, ce n'était pas beaucoup. Et il était déjà en retard à cette stupide réunion alors il n'avait même pas le temps de s'arrêter à la cuisine des Avengers pour prendre un café. Ça allait être difficile.

Il se rendit dans son bureau et rejoignit la réunion avec seulement quinze minutes de retard, ce qui était typique de lui. Pepper fronça les sourcils à son apparition retardée et roula simplement des yeux à l'entente de ses excuses peu enthousiastes, ce qui était typique de lui également. Dieu merci, la réunion ne dura qu'une heure et demie. Tony avait fait plus de compromis que d'habitude, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en préoccuper. Si la majorité des personnes présentes voulait sortir le nouveau Starkphone la semaine prochaine alors que Tony voulait attendre que quelques bugs soient arrangés, alors très bien. Peu importe. Il n'aurait qu'à réparer les bugs ensuite et faire des mises à jour à la place.

\- Tony. Tony. Tony !

Tony essaya vainement d'ignorer les tentatives de Pepper d'attirer son attention. Tous les autres avaient quitté la réunion, mais apparemment, Pepper avait des choses à lui dire.

\- Quoi ? grogna Tony, sa tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as agi bizarrement, dernièrement. Même pour toi.

\- Je te promets que je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il sans lever la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es remis à boire ? demanda franchement Pepper.

\- Quoi ? Non !

La tête de Tony se releva subitement et il la regarda à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Bien, ok, tant mieux. Je suis juste inquiète, ok ? Je sais qu'on est séparés depuis quelques temps mais je sais comment tu peux être, et je voulais m'assurer que tu ne retombais pas dans de tes vieilles mauvaises habitudes sans que personne d'autre autour ne garde un œil sur toi.

Ses propos l'auraient irrité s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, même s'ils ne semblaient jamais réussir à faire fonctionner leur relation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas retombé dans mes travers. Et il y a beaucoup de gens autour de moi qui peuvent garder un œil sur moi. Je vis avec ce groupe appelé les Avengers, tu te rappelles ? As-tu une idée de combien ils peuvent être indiscrets ? se plaignit Tony.

Pepper sourit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dans ce cas ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie ? Quelque chose en lien avec les Avengers ?

\- Rien ne m'ennuie. C'est juste que... ma situation a changé, en quelque sorte.

\- Changé comment ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer aux devinettes, là, Tony. J'ai une autre réunion dans cinq minutes.

\- Tu te rappelles de Peter Parker ?

\- Le gamin que tu as pris en Allemagne ?

Évidemment, Pepper n'oubliait jamais un nom, et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler Spider-Man sur un canal Skype ouvert, même si celui-ci était très certainement sécurisé.

\- Ouais. Et bien... hum, sa tante est décédée. Elle était sa tutrice légale et il n'avait nulle part où aller et je l'ai peut-être... je veux dire, en quelque sorte... pris avec moi ?

Son visage fut traversé par le choc.

\- Excuse-moi, tu pourrais répéter ça, parce que je pense que j'ai entendu que tu as dit que tu avais adopté un adolescent ?

\- Et bien, non, je l'ai pas adopté, en soi, mais je suis son tuteur légal, ou quel que soit le nom que ça porte, alors, ouais... en quelque sorte ?

\- Oh, mon Dieu.

Pepper recouvrit son visage avec ses mains.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais une crise ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était toujours ensemble. Il n'est pas sous ta responsabilité, dit Tony d'un air renfrogné.

\- Est-ce que tu es devenu _dingue_ ? explosa Pepper.

Tony songea que s'il avait gagné un dollar pour chaque fois où elle lui avait demandé ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de son entreprise pour être millionnaire.

\- On parle d'un être humain. Un gosse ! As-tu bien pensé à tout ça ? Tu penses vraiment que tu es équipé pour prendre soin d'un enfant ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cinq ans, se défendit Tony. Il a presque seize ans. Bordel, à seize ans j'étais tout seul au MIT.

\- Ouais, et tu as si bien tourné, dit sarcastiquement Pepper, mais elle grimaça dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, rétorqua froidement Tony.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée, Tony. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que c'est une grande responsabilité. Tu es sûr de ça ? Vraiment sûr ?

Tony admettait que, peut-être, il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça quand il avait récupéré Peter à l'hôpital. Dans son esprit, à ce moment-là, tout avait semblé très simple. Le gamin avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et un endroit où dormir, et Tony pouvait lui offrir cela, alors il l'avait fait. Et puis Peter avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, le faire sortir du lit et manger trois repas par jour, et Tony pouvait le faire aussi, alors il l'avait fait. Ensuite les cauchemars étaient apparus et le gamin avait clairement eu besoin d'un peu de réconfort, alors Tony lui en avait donné, même si ça impliquait de sortir de sa zone de confort. Et ce matin, quand il s'était réveillé en retard pour sa réunion, épuisé de n'avoir eu que quelques heures de repos pour la seconde nuit d'affilée, la seule chose dont il s'inquiétait était de savoir s'il serait capable de sortir de la pièce sans réveiller Peter. En soi, cela semblait révélateur. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se sentir plus effrayé ou plus inquiet à propos de tout ça, parce qu'au fond, le raisonnement était simple, pour Tony. Peter avait besoin de lui, alors il serait là. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de répondre à la question de Pepper.

\- Je suis sûr, dit Tony avec une détermination claire.

Pepper l'observa pendant de longues secondes, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ok, alors. Du moment que tu es sûr. Je te soutiendrai du mieux que je peux.

\- Merci, lui sourit Tony en retour.

\- A commencer par essayer de faire mon possible pour alléger ta charge de travail pour les prochaines semaines afin de vous donner une chance de profiter tous les deux.

\- Tu es une bénédiction, Pepper.

\- Attends. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas aller au Japon ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as tout simplement pas dit avant ?

\- Bah, je te le dis maintenant, argumenta Tony.

\- Juste parce que je t'ai fait avouer. Ne prétends pas que tu comptais me parler de Peter aujourd'hui, le disputa Pepper en retour.

Tony joua avec un stylo sur son bureau.

\- Ok, peut-être pas, mais maintenant tu sais. Est-ce qu'on a fini ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café.

\- Tu n'as pas encore pris de café ?

Pepper était choquée.

\- Il est presque dix heures !

\- Crois-moi, je sais ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ce matin, parce que - et bien, parce que j'avais d'autres choses à faire... Donc si on a fini, il faut que j'y aille, parce que je suis probablement à quinze minutes d'une migraine due à une privation de caféine.

\- Bien, vas-y, soupira Pepper. Mais n'oublie pas de jeter un œil aux papiers que je t'ai fait envoyer hier.

\- Oui, Maman.

Pepper ignora simplement la pique.

\- A plus, Tony.

\- A plus.

Enfin. Maintenant il pouvait aller se chercher un café.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement vers la salle commune des Avengers, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Peter. Devait-il simplement le laisser dormir ? Le petit en avait probablement besoin, mais ensuite son sommeil serait décalé et il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Ouais, il devrait probablement réveiller le gamin, mais pas tout de suite. S'il le laissait dormir jusqu'à midi, il pourrait le réveiller à temps pour le déjeuner et au moins Peter aurait eu le temps de se reposer. Mais ça supposait qu'il manque le petit-déjeuner. Merde. Il avait oublié ça. Bon, il était trop tard, maintenant, et dormir était sans doute le mieux pour lui de toute façon. Par ailleurs, il avait nourri le gamin avec du popcorn, cette nuit, alors peut-être que ça pouvait compter comme un petit-déjeuner en avance ? Mon Dieu, il était vraiment nul pour ça.

Il pénétra, toujours distrait, dans la pièce commune des Avengers et se dirigea tout droit vers la machine à café. Dieu merci, le pot était toujours à moitié plein. Devoir attendre que son café coule en cet instant aurait été une torture. Il remplit une tasse et prit une gorgée, gémissant d'extase au goût amer.

\- Wow, Stark, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Clint depuis son siège, au comptoir, avec sa propre tasse de café et un mots croisés devant lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tony après avoir pris une autre longue gorgée de ce délicieux nectar.

Peut-être qu'il survivrait à cette journée, après tout.

\- T'as vraiment une sale gueule, observa Clint.

Tony l'ignora juste alors qu'il passait devant l'homme, se dirigeant vers le canapé, retirant sa veste et la déposant dessus. Il avait juste besoin de s'asseoir. Il se laissa tomber sur le bout du canapé à côté de Steve et desserra sa cravate.

Steve arrêta de dessiner pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça, aujourd'hui ? grogna Tony et il pencha sa tête en arrière contre le canapé, fermant les yeux. Oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Je ne vais pas défaillir ni rien. Tout le monde peut arrêter de s'inquiéter maintenant.

\- Je n'étais pas inquiète, dit Natasha, depuis l'autre canapé où elle était assise, affutant ses couteaux.

\- Moi non plus. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans un état pire que celui-ci, dit Bruce en buvant son thé.

Il s'assit à côté de Natasha en lisant la dernière revue sur la physique nucléaire.

\- Oh, merci, rétorqua Tony.

\- Tu viens toujours t'entrainer avec l'équipe, cette après-midi ? demanda Steve.

Ils avaient planifié un scénario d'entrainement à grande échelle pour toute l'après-midi, afin de travailler sur la stratégie d'équipe.

Tony maugréa simplement en réponse.

\- Je me mettrai pas dans son équipe, Cap, rigola Clint en les rejoignant dans le salon.

\- Je suis sûr que Tony s'en sortira, dit Steve. Pas vrai, Tony ?

\- Je ne promets rien.

Tony finit son café en prenant de grandes gorgées et reposa de nouveau sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux. Il avait juste besoin de reposer ses yeux pendant quelques minutes pour se recharger et laisser le café agir. Quand il serait un peu plus réveillé, il s'occuperait des papiers que Pepper lui avait envoyé et ensuite il aurait juste le temps de réveiller Peter pour le déjeuner, avant d'aller à la session d'entrainement... Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de se lever du canapé, mais en quelques minutes il s'endormit, le silence régnant dans le salon seulement entrecoupé par ses petits ronflements. Il ne vit pas ses coéquipiers partager des regards de surprise puis d'inquiétude face à l'air narcoleptique qu'il renvoyait. Il ne bougea même pas quand Bruce s'approcha de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de la fièvre, ni quand Steve se leva et commença à s'activer dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Tony se réveilla deux heures plus tard quand Steve l'appela doucement par son nom en secouant doucement son épaule. Il chassa le sommeil de ses yeux et leva le regard vers le supersoldat.

\- Hey, tu as faim ? Le déjeuner est prêt, lui demanda Steve.

\- Merde. Je me suis endormi ?

Tony regarda autour de lui. Le salon était vide et les lumières éteintes.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- L'heure du déjeuner, sourit Steve. Allez. Lève-toi.

\- Je suis debout. Je suis debout, croassa Tony en se levant et en s'étirant.

Ouch. Il devenait décidément trop vieux pour dormir sur des canapés. Le sommeil avait bien fonctionné, cela dit. Il se sentait de nouveau comme un être humain.

\- Il faut juste que j'aille réveiller le gamin. Je reviens.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas dormir au-delà de 9h30 ? le taquina Steve.

\- Ouais, d'habitude, mais on a eu une nuit compliquée, admit Tony et il vit la compréhension se faire sur le visage de Steve.

\- C'est bien, ce que tu fais. De le garder ici. De prendre soin de lui, dit sérieusement Steve.

\- C'est pas grand-chose.

\- Si, insista Steve, et Tony ne répliqua pas cette fois.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à bien réagir aux compliments. Probablement parce que son père était un salaud qui ne l'avait jamais félicité même quand il le méritait, alors il ne savait pas comment gérer, maintenant.

\- Assure-toi qu'il nous reste de quoi manger, plaisanta Tony à la place.

\- Je vais essayer, rit Steve. Mais vous devriez vous dépêcher. J'ai super faim.

Tony se dirigea tout droit vers l'ascenseur.


	5. Chapitre 5

\- Peter. Hey, bonhomme. C'est l'heure de se lever.

La voix de Tony perça l'obscurité idyllique.

\- Noooooon, geignit Peter en remontant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour essayer de lui échapper.

Il entendit Tony rire avec amusement à ses pitreries, avant que la couverture ne disparaisse soudainement.

\- Hey ! s'écria Peter, ouvrant finalement les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à Tony qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, un rictus sur les lèvres, la couverture dans ses mains. Je suis presque sûr que c'est de la maltraitance, se plaignit Peter.

Tony rit franchement.

\- Presque sûr que ça n'en est pas. Allez. Lève-toi. Debout, debout, debout.

Tony lui donna de petites tapes sur l'épaule pour accentuer ses propos.

Peter continua simplement à le regarder. Il était fatigué et Tony venait juste d'interrompre ce qui était son premier sommeil réparateur depuis des siècles.

\- Aw, tu ressembles à un petit chiot, le taquina Tony.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Peter. Je suis imposant et intimidant !

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est une bonne chose que tu portes un masque en étant Spider-Man.

Peter lui tira simplement la langue.

\- Yep, très effrayant. Maintenant, viens. C'est l'heure de se lever. A moins que tu veuilles rester ici, mais alors Steve va être déçu que tu n'aies pas pris ton repas avec lui, et un Captain America triste n'est pas quelque chose dont tu veux être témoin. C'est anti-Américain.

\- Attends, on va manger avec Steve ? demanda Peter.

\- Eh bien, Steve et tous les autres –

Peter se précipita hors du canapé jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller avant même que Tony ait pu finir.

\- Évidemment, pour Steve, tu te lèves. Je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir à propos de ce culte que tu voues à Captain America ! Iron Man est bien meilleur ! Et tu le sais ! lui cria Tony.

Peter ne répondit pas alors qu'il enfilait rapidement un jean et un t-shirt gris. Pendant une seconde, il considéra le fait de porter un de ses t-shirt Captain America pour embêter Tony, mais il était impossible que son égo survive au fait de le porter devant Steve. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment bien, pour le moment, et l'homme penserait sûrement qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, ce qu'il était évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas que Captain America le sache.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer et retourna dans le salon.

\- Ok, je suis prêt.

\- C'était rapide, remarqua Tony, levant les yeux de son téléphone. Est-ce que tu t'es brossé les dents, au moins ?

\- Hum...

\- Non, c'est dégoutant. Va te brosser les dents, sauvage.

Tony pointa la salle de bain du doigt.

Peter renifla et roula des yeux, mais se dépêcha de s'exécuter.

\- Ok, on peut y aller, maintenant ? demanda Peter, l'haleine fraiche, en revenant près de Tony.

\- Maintenant que tu as rempli le minimum d'hygiène basique ? Ouais, on peut y aller, répondit Tony avec un rictus, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Peter, agrippant à peine son épaule pour le guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Écoute, on a un gros entraînement cette après-midi. Est-ce que ça ira si tu restes tout seul pendant un petit moment ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

Tony secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce que Steve a prévu, mais il n'y aura probablement pas d'endroit sûr pour regarder.

\- Non, je veux dire... tu ne veux pas que je... hum... participe ? demanda Peter avec hésitation.

Peut-être que c'était sa chance. Il pouvait prendre part à cet entrainement et prouver que Spider-Man était un bon atout, comme ça ils le laisseraient rester avec eux. Peut-être même que Tony attendait qu'il demande à les rejoindre pour lui offrir de nouveau une place au sein des Avengers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, à quelques pas de la porte de l'ascenseur. Peter tourna la tête pour voir Tony l'observer attentivement.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais que tu participes ?

Peter eut l'impression que le tapis avait été arraché de sous ses pieds, et il se sentit perdu. S'était-il complètement trompé ? Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Était-ce une sorte de test ? Qu'attendait Tony de lui ?

\- Peter ?

\- Hum... je sais pas ?

Wow, Parker, quel mensonge convaincant. Il fallait qu'il travaille sur ça.

Tony avait l'air d'être en train d'essayer de résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile.

\- Eh bien, c'est un entrainement pour les Avengers, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais pas un Avenger, donc tu ne participes pas.

\- Ok, acquiesça doucement Peter, quand il sembla que Tony attendait de lui une réponse verbale.

Tony l'observa pendant quelques longues secondes encore avant d'hocher la tête, et ils se remirent en marche en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Donc tu pourras rester en-dehors des problèmes sans supervision pendant toute l'après-midi ? Sinon, je peux toujours appeler Happy pour te tenir compagnie.

\- Non, c'est bon, Mr. Stark. Je veux dire, Tony ! se corrigea-t-il immédiatement avant que Tony puisse le réprimander. Je m'en sortirai tout seul.

En général, Peter n'aimait pas tellement être tout seul, mais ça avait l'air plutôt sympa après avoir été entouré de gens presque constamment depuis la mort de Tante May. Il pourrait parler à Ned sans être interrompu et sans avoir à s'inquiéter du fait que quelqu'un puisse l'écouter. Et il aurait du temps pour être lui-même et ne pas avoir à arborer un visage heureux, comme il le faisait avec les Avengers. Comme en ce moment. Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, Peter plaqua un sourire qu'il ne sentait même plus sur son visage.

\- Hey, Steve, le salua Peter.

L'homme était debout face à l'ilot central de la cuisine, plaçant un tacos dans son assiette.

\- Bonjour, répondit Steve. Tu as faim ?

\- Ouais !

\- Bien, il reste pas mal de nourriture. Prends-en autant que tu veux.

Tony attrapa deux assiettes et en donna une à Peter, lui faisant signe de se servir en premier.

\- Vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir, gamin. Après toi et Cap je prendrai les morceaux qui resteront.

Peter tourna vers Tony des yeux écarquillés, soudainement inquiet à l'idée de ne pas en laisser assez.

\- Je plaisante, le rassura Tony. Mange.

Peter n'eut pas besoin qu'il insiste davantage. Il remplit son assiette de tacos, rivalisant avec celle de Steve, avant de se diriger vers la pièce adjacente où tous les Avengers étaient assis, le long de table. Enfin, tous à l'exception de Thor. Apparemment, il était toujours sur Asgard. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce que Peter pensait que Tony avait dit. Et Rhodey était toujours en opération militaire, quelque part. Et ce type avec le bras d'argent que Peter avait combattu en Allemagne, mais Peter avait hésité à demander à Tony où il était du fait qu'ils étaient de deux côtés différents pendant le combat et l'homme ne l'avait encore jamais mentionné.

Peter regarda rapidement la table. Il n'y avait pas deux chaises vides à côté, donc Peter ne pourrait pas s'asseoir à côté de Steve ou de Tony. Soudain, il se sentit comme le nouveau venu, à l'école, essayant de décider où il était autorisé à s'asseoir. Ce qui était pathétique, Peter le savait. Il était un superhéros adolescent et il était plus nerveux à l'idée de choisir une place que de combattre le crime.

Il y avait une chaise au bout de la table, à côté de Wanda, mais Peter n'avait pas passé de temps avec elle ni avec Vision depuis leur première présentation et elle était un peu intimidante, alors il ne voulait pas s'asseoir là. La chaise vide entre Bruce et Scott était une option. Scott était hilarant et Bruce était super sympa, mais Peter se disait que Tony voudrait s'asseoir à côté de Bruce. Parmi tous les Avengers, Bruce et Steve semblaient être les plus proches amis de Tony, même si Tony le nierait même sous la torture. Mais Peter le savait très bien. Donc ça lui laissait le siège en face de Natasha et face à Clint, au bout de la table. Parfait. En dehors de Steve, Clint et Natasha étaient ceux avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps, ces deux derniers jours.

Et puis comme ça, il serait plus proche de Tony, puisque Bruce était assis à côté de Natasha. Non pas que ce soit important. Il était un grand garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin que Tony le tienne par la main. Il pouvait supporter le fait de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de l'homme, même si ça le rendait étrangement démuni et perdu. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et ravala ce profond sentiment d'insécurité nouveau en tirant la chaise à côté de Clint, et il s'assit, faisant un sourire à l'archer.

\- Hey, sale gosse, dit Clint, la bouche pleine.

\- Hey, Legolas.

Le surnom lui échappa avant même qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher.

L'éclat de rire de Tony fut instantané, de l'autre côté de la table, alors qu'il tirait lui aussi une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'un Bruce et d'une Natasha souriants.

\- Je pense que tu traînes un peu trop avec Stark. Tu commences à lui ressembler, râla Clint, mais il ne semblait pas trop offensé.

Peter commençait doucement à cerner les personnalités et les nuances de chacun des Avengers. Clint semblait aimer le fait de critiquer, mais il appréciait tout autant les taquineries à son encontre.

\- Hey, laisse le gamin tranquille. Il sait juste incroyablement bien jauger le caractère des autres, ricana Tony.

\- Visiblement non, depuis qu'il passe autant de temps avec toi, le charria Clint.

Peter se demanda si, peut-être, le choix de s'asseoir ici n'avait pas été une erreur.

\- Fais gaffe, tu commences à devenir un peu vert. J'ai pas envie que Brucie se sente mal à cause de toi, rétorqua Tony.

\- Alors, Peter, interrompit Bruce pour éviter que les choses dégénèrent. Est-ce que tu as des projets pour cette après-midi, étant donné que tu vas avoir tout le complexe pour toi ?

\- J'ai pensé que je pourrais jouer à Mario Kart pendant quelques heures et remettre à zéro tous les scores, répondit Peter en souriant avec ironie à Clint, qui détenait la majorité des records.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il.

\- Je rigole. J'ai pas vraiment de projets.

Peter mordit dans son second tacos. Délicieux. Si le boulot de Captain America devait un jour s'arrêter, Steve pourrait devenir chef cuisiner.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras tout seul ? Je suis sûr qu'un de nous peut rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie.

\- Non, vraiment, ça va aller.

Peter pouvait à peine parler étant donné que sa bouche était pleine de nourriture. C'était gentil de la part de Bruce de s'inquiéter, mais _geez_ , il était Spider-Man. Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétait du fait qu'il reste seul pendant une après-midi ?

\- Je suis sûr que Peter sera plus qu'heureux d'avoir du temps pour lui, nota Natasha, sa propre assiette déjà vide.

Peter lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et continua à dévorer son tacos. Les conversations continuèrent autour de lui et Peter était heureux de ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

Bien trop vite, tout le monde finit de manger et commença lentement à sortir de la pièce pour se préparer pour l'entrainement. Bientôt, il ne resta que Tony, Steve et Peter.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? essaya de demander Peter avec confiance, mais les mots semblèrent un peu faiblards.

\- Oui, fiston, répondit Steve, avant que Tony puisse le faire. C'est seulement pour les Avengers.

Peter hocha la tête et nettoya sa place. L'évier était plein de vaisselle, alors même que le lave-vaisselle était juste à côté de l'évier. Était-ce si compliqué de tout mettre directement dedans ? May aurait fait une crise s'il avait fait ça à la maison. Peter soupira et projeta de faire la vaisselle pour eux une fois que Steve et Tony seraient partis.

\- Très bien, bonhomme. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Tony une fois que Steve fut parti.

\- Ouiiiiiiii, grogna Peter.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. est disponible si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler.

Peter fronça les sourcils en le corrigeant :

\- Non, je peux pas. J'ai pas ton numéro, tu te souviens ? C'est pour ça que je devais toujours appeler Happy.

Tony cligna deux fois des yeux, surpris.

\- Bien, tu n'auras plus besoin de le faire. Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Peter se dépêcha d'obéir, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, gamin ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas un Starkphone, l'accusa Tony.

\- Hum... non ?

Tony secoua la tête mais commença à tapoter sur son téléphone.

\- Dès que je reviens j'arrange cette terrible erreur pour toi, mais pour l'instant, tiens. Tu as mon numéro. S'il-te-plait, ne le vends pas à TMZ.

\- Merci, dit Peter alors que Tony lui rendait son téléphone.

Sans surprise, Tony Stark était désormais dans ses contacts.

\- Ok, il faut que j'y aille ou Cap va me tuer. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. _N'importe quoi_. D'accord ?

Peter hocha la tête. Pourquoi Tony semblait aussi nerveux à l'idée de le laisser seul ? Était-il inquiet qu'il casse quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dessiner des graffitis sur les murs à partir du moment où il ne serait plus surveillé. May le laissait seul tout le temps. Une gêne se forma dans sa gorge et il se força à éloigner ces pensées. Tony ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

\- Ok.

Tony semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à Peter.

\- Je reviens vite.

Il leva la main pour agripper brièvement l'épaule de Peter puis se retourna et partit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Complexe, Peter était totalement seul.

* * *

Peter essaya de rester constamment occupé pour distraire ses pensées qui se dirigeaient vers May et éloigner l'imposante tristesse qui semblait vouloir le mettre à terre à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'aux évènements de la semaine dernière. Il nettoya la cuisine jusqu'à ce que tout brille. Puis il joua à Mario Kart pendant un moment et réussit même à battre un des records de Clint. Oups. Avec un peu de chance, l'archer ne voudrait pas le tuer. Après tout ça, il retourna à l'étage de Tony et rangea sa chambre avant de se décider à appeler Ned.

\- Peter ! répondit son ami à la première sonnerie.

\- Hey, Ned. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à t'appeler.

\- C'est rien, mec. Je suis... je suis vraiment désolé pour ta tante.

\- Merci, marmonna doucement Peter.

\- Hum, pardon de te demander, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Accident de voiture, s'étrangla Peter.

Mon Dieu, il pouvait à peine parler de ça. Il se demanda si ce serait toujours comme ça.

\- Bon sang, Peter. C'est... c'est horrible.

\- Ouais, enfin, au moins c'est arrivé vite. Elle n'a pas souffert.

Cette fois, sa voix se brisa et il dut fermer les yeux très fort pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Tu étais avec elle ?

\- Non, j'étais à la maison. Elle – elle était –

 _... partie me chercher une putain de glace_ , ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche.

Quand il essaya de dire _elle est morte à cause de moi_ , il dit plutôt :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut éviter d'en parler ?

\- Ouais.

Ned semblait inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je vais bien, mentit Peter.

Un silence étrange s'installa. Lui et Ned n'avaient jamais expérimenté ce genre de de silence étrange. Une autre nouveauté.

\- Tu en es sûr ? On dirait pas toi, essaya Ned.

\- Ben, quand tes parents mourront, tu pourras m'appeler, et je te dirai si tu te ressembles ou pas, lâcha Peter, et le regretta immédiatement. Je – j'suis désolé. Je ne... je le pensais pas.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement Ned. Juste... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, Peter. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, je sais. Merci, Ned. T'es un super pote.

\- Je sais, plaisanta Ned, et cela tira un rire étranglé à Peter. Mais sérieusement. Si tu te sens, tu peux venir à la maison. On pourra regarder la télé ou juste faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai à Tony. Peut-être que je pourrai aller en ville de temps en temps, dit Peter.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'idée de passer du temps avec son ami et d'essayer d'agir normalement près de quelqu'un qui le connaissait vraiment et pouvait facilement voir à travers ses conneries semblait épuisant. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir Ned de si tôt, et il s'en sentit ridiculement coupable.

\- Génial, répondit Ned. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vis avec Tony Stark.

\- Ouais, dit Peter de façon évasive.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça étant donné qu'il se sentait totalement perdu vis-à-vis de sa relation avec l'homme.

\- Alors, où est-ce que t'as décidé d'accrocher notre Etoile Noire ? demanda Peter, changeant délibérément de sujet.

\- Oh, mec, tu vas pas croire où je l'ai mise ! s'exclama Ned avec excitation, et ils passèrent les vingt minutes qui suivirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Tante May ou les Avengers.

Peter se sentit plus normal que ce qu'il s'était senti durant cette semaine. Autant Peter avait initialement redouté le fait d'appeler Ned, autant il se sentait triste de lui dire au revoir quand Ned dut raccrocher. Son ami lui promit de l'appeler le lendemain, ce qui était une petite consolation.

Peter passa le reste de la soirée à regarder des films sans trop réfléchir. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, et qu'il vit que les Avengers n'étaient toujours pas revenus, Peter farfouilla dans les placards et se fit des sandwiches au beurre de cacahouète.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., quand est-ce que va rentrer Tony ?

\- Le patron et le reste des Avengers sont en train de rentrer au Complexe. Un débrief est programmé pour un temps indéterminé. J'estime qu'il devrait rentrer dans les trois prochaines heures. Dois-je le contacter pour vous ?

\- Non, non, ça va. J'étais juste curieux. Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- De rien, Mr. Parker.

\- Hum, tu peux m'appeler Peter ?

\- Bien sûr, Peter.

\- Merci, marmonna Peter, et il décida d'aller au lit.

Il était seulement huit heures du soir mais il était épuisé. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts pendant encore quelques heures, et il ne voulait pas passer une autre nuit dans le canapé s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il se dit que Tony ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne l'attendait pas. Vous voyez ? Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, se nourrir, et se préparer à aller au lit à une heure raisonnable de son plein gré. Il n'était pas un boulet.

La nuit dernière, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ce soir, il s'endormit presque à l'instant même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

_-_ _Tu es dépassé, petit._

_La voix de Toomes résonna dans l'obscurité de l'usine désaffectée, mais Peter ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se retourna, la peur lui grignotant l'estomac, mais personne n'était là._

_-_ _Je t'ai prévenu. Maintenant, les gens vont devoir être blessés._

_-_ _Peter ! l'appela Tante May, paniquée, mais Peter ne pouvait pas la voir._

_-_ _May ! Où es-tu ?_

_Il courut à travers le bâtiment vide, cherchant frénétiquement. La poussière et l'absence de lumière faisaient qu'il n'y voyait presque rien._

_-_ _Peter, s'il-te-plait, cria-t-elle à nouveau, semblant plus proche mais plus faible aussi._

_Il tourna dans un coin et soudainement, elle était là. Gisant sur le sol, couverte de terre et de contusions, du sang coulant du coin de sa bouche._

_-_ _May, haleta Peter, et il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais effrayé à l'idée d'empirer les choses, donc ses mains se contentèrent de la survoler. Je suis là. Tu vas t'en sortir._

_-_ _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Peter ? demanda May d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Spider-Man ?_

_-_ _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, se lamenta Peter, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le trou béant dans l'abdomen de May._

_Du sang en sortait. Beaucoup trop de sang. Oh mon Dieu. May était en train de mourir. Il se pencha vers elle et appuya aussi fort qu'il put sur la blessure. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Non, non, non._

_May gémit de douleur._

_-_ _Non, Peter. C'est trop tard. Tu es arrivé trop tard. Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?_

_Où était-il ? Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber un autre membre de sa famille ? Comment pouvait-il être Spider-Man et être aussi inutile ?_

_-_ _Je suis désolé, murmura Peter, encore et encore, comme un mantra._

_-_ _Tu aurais dû écouter, Peter, mugit Toomes, mais Peter ne pouvait pas voir l'homme. Tu aurais dû juste laisser tomber. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Maintenant ta tante va devoir mourir juste à côté de toi._

_Le bâtiment commença à trembler et Peter leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le plafond commencer à s'effondrer._

_-_ _Adieu, petite araignée, rit le Vautour, et puis, le bâtiment s'écroula autour de lui._

_-_ _Non ! A l'aide ! Au secours ! cria-t-il._

_Il ne voulait pas être piégé. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire à nouveau. A nouveau ?_

\- Peter ! Peter, réveille-toi !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup avec une brusque inspiration, et il regarda anxieusement autour de lui, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Pendant une seconde, il fut perdu. Ce n'était pas sa chambre dans le Queens. Puis, tout lui revint. C'est vrai. C'était sa nouvelle chambre. Même si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, May était toujours morte. Il vivait avec Tony Stark, maintenant, qui se penchait actuellement au-dessus de lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hey.

Tony bougea sa tête pour essayer de rencontrer le regard de Peter.

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tu vas bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Peter essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration, mais elle se coinça dans sa gorge. Oh mon Dieu. Il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer comme un gros bébé. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et réussit à se retenir de fondre en larmes.

\- M-merci, parvint-il finalement à bégayer. Hum, d-désolé.

\- C'est rien. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu vas bien ?

Tony le regarda d'un air critique.

\- O-ouais. Je – je vais bien. T-tu peux y a-aller.

Peter voulait vraiment qu'il reste mais ça ne collait pas avec son plan de ne plus être un boulet que l'on traine. Merde, il avait encore réveillé l'homme pour la troisième nuit d'affilée. Quoi que, peut-être pas. Tony portait toujours ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle version de la combinaison qu'il portait sous son armure d'Iron Man. Un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt à manches longues parsemé de points bleus. Pas vraiment ce qu'on mettait pour dormir.

\- Tu trembles comme une feuille, petit.

Tony fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit au lieu de partir.

\- Ce devait être un terrible cauchemar.

\- O-ouais.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. La terreur qu'il avait ressentie semblait tellement réelle. Il détestait le fait que son corps le trahisse à ce point. Il était un superhéros. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de s'effondrer après un stupide cauchemar ?

\- Tu peux me dire à propos de quoi c'était ?

\- N-non. S'il-te-plait. Je – je ne veux... je peux pas, je...

Juste le fait d'y penser lui renvoyait tous les détails. La peur de perdre May. Une peur réelle que Peter avait déjà expérimentée. La panique absolue à l'idée d'être piégé sous le béton à nouveau. Le stupide souvenir qui n'arrêtait pas de hanter ses nuits.

\- C'est pas grave. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler maintenant.

L'inquiétude montante de Tony était facile à voir sur son visage, et Peter voudrait plus que tout arrêter de trembler, mais son corps ne voulait tout simplement pas obéir à son cerveau. Au contraire, ça semblait l'empirer.

\- Viens là, gamin, continua doucement Tony, alors que ses mains agrippaient les épaules de Peter et l'attiraient contre la poitrine de Tony, dans une étreinte douce.

Peter enroula ses propres bras autour de l'homme avec hésitation, et quand Tony ne fit rien pour le déloger après quelques secondes, Peter le serra plus fort et se sentit rassuré quand Tony fit la même chose.

\- Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde, le rassura Tony.

Peter savait qu'il parlait du Complexe des Avengers, mais Peter pensa qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti en sécurité que dans les bras d'Iron Man. Les mots ainsi que la solide étreinte le ramenaient à la réalité, et les tremblements commencèrent doucement à se calmer.

\- J'suis désolé, murmura Peter contre la poitrine de Tony.

\- Non. Stop.

Tony s'écarta pour pouvoir regarder Peter dans les yeux.

Avec une sérieuse intensité, il continua :

\- Arrête de t'excuser. Je suis sérieux. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Plus d'excuses pour des choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute. Nouvelle règle.

\- C'est juste que – je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi perturbé.

Tony soupira lourdement et le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as eu une semaine horrible, petit. Bon sang, tu as eu une _année_ horrible. Je pense que tu as le droit d'être perturbé.

\- Mais je... je suis Spider-Man. Je suis pas supposé être comme ça, chuchota Peter.

Le dire tout haut était comme une confession.

Les bras de Tony se resserrèrent autour de lui.

\- Hey. Je vais te confier un petit secret d'Avengers, mais il faut que tu me promettes de le dire à personne. Ok ? Promis ?

\- Je le promets, dit solennellement Peter contre la poitrine de l'homme.

Tony se pencha vers lui, et dit :

\- On est tous un peu perturbés.

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire surpris, qui se transforma en une moitié de sanglot alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Mon Dieu, pourquoi devait-il toujours se transformer en bébé pleurnichard quand il était avec Tony ?

Tony ne dit rien sur ses larmes, mais il avait dû les remarquer parce qu'il continuait à le serrer contre lui, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour repousser Peter. Peter s'autorisa égoïstement à apprécier le silence confortable pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de s'écarter.

Tony relâcha son étreinte avec réticence, le laissant s'éloigner pour poser une main sur la joue de Peter et essuyer les larmes avec son pouce, si bien que Peter ne s'en sentit même pas embarrassé.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda gentiment Tony sans aucun jugement alors qu'il examinait les expressions de Peter.

\- Ouais. Merci.

Tony sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait sur son visage puisqu'il hocha la tête en direction de Peter et le relâcha finalement.

\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir retourner dormir ?

Le ton dans la voix de Tony indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non.

Peter se sentit faible de l'admettre mais c'était vrai. Il était impossible qu'il arrive en s'endormir maintenant.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi dans l'atelier ? Je dois travailler sur quelques améliorations pour certains costumes. Tu peux m'aider, si tu veux.

\- Sérieux ?

Bien sûr, Tony lui avait montré l'atelier pendant la visite, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y aller pour travailler sur l'armure d'Iron Man.

\- Ouais, viens. Mais d'abord, tu devrais te changer et mettre quelque chose que tu n'as pas peur de salir... ou de détruire, dit Tony en se levant.

\- Ok !

Peter ne pouvait retenir l'excitation dans sa voix et il se dépêcha de sortir du lit. Il ne sut pas comment, cependant, mais ses jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les draps, et il tituba, manquant de tomber. Heureusement, Tony était toujours assez proche pour le rattraper.

\- Whoa. Ok, vas-y mollo, Underoos, rit Tony en aidant Peter à se remettre dans le lit pour démêler les draps. Pas besoin de te blesser. L'atelier sera toujours là.

Peter cacha le rouge sur ses joues derrière un petit rictus alors qu'il libérait ses jambes des draps avec l'aide de Tony.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Tony en se retournant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrais manger.

\- Ok, tant mieux parce que je suis affamé et je pense que des pizzas pourraient faire l'affaire. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on remange des pizzas, si ?

\- Non, j'aime la pizza ! Je pourrais en manger tous les jours, répondit Peter en fouillant dans son placard pour trouver quoi porter.

Il sortit un sous-pull noir et le remit à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je commande ? cria Tony depuis la cuisine.

\- Ce que tu veux, cria Peter en retour, puis eut un sourire maléfique quand il trouva le parfait t-shirt.

\- Quelle est ta préférée ? J'ai l'impression que je suis censé savoir ça.

\- Pepperoni et olives vertes, mais vraiment, je peux manger n'importe quoi. Je suis pas difficile, répondit Peter en enfilant son plus vieux t-shirt de Captain America.

Le bleu était fané, avec le bouclier au milieu.

Peter se rendit dans la cuisine alors que Tony finissait de dire à F.R.I.D.A.Y de commander deux larges pizzas pepperoni aux olives vertes et des gressins.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça Peter, et Tony tourna les yeux vers lui.

Peter dut se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire face à son air confus.

\- Tu te moques de moi avec ce truc, là, pas vrai ? dit Tony en pointant le t-shirt du doigt.

\- Hmm, peut-être, répondit Peter avec un rictus amusé.

\- Tu sais que cette obsession pour Captain America n'est pas du tout saine. Est-ce que Steve le sait ?

Peter ne répondit pas. Il continua à sourire et suivit Tony jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse porter ça, c'est parce que je sais que ça finira complètement ruiné. En fait, ça va être mon objectif de la soirée. J'espère que tu n'y es pas trop attaché.

\- C'est pas grave. J'en ai plein d'autres.

\- Quoi ?! Combien ? Dis-moi !

Peter ne put s'arrêter de rire, appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Même si cette nuit avait très mal commencé, il fallait dire qu'elle prenait maintenant une bien meilleure tournure. 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Peter. Hey, bonhomme. C'est l'heure de se lever.

La voix de Tony perça l'obscurité idyllique.

\- Noooooon, geignit Peter en remontant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour essayer de lui échapper.

Il entendit Tony rire avec amusement à ses pitreries, avant que la couverture ne disparaisse soudainement.

\- Hey ! s'écria Peter, ouvrant finalement les yeux pour jeter un regard noir à Tony qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, un rictus sur les lèvres, la couverture dans ses mains. Je suis presque sûr que c'est de la maltraitance, se plaignit Peter.

Tony rit franchement.

\- Presque sûr que ça n'en est pas. Allez. Lève-toi. Debout, debout, debout.

Tony lui donna de petites tapes sur l'épaule pour accentuer ses propos.

Peter continua simplement à le regarder. Il était fatigué et Tony venait juste d'interrompre ce qui était son premier sommeil réparateur depuis des siècles.

\- Aw, tu ressembles à un petit chiot, le taquina Tony.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Peter. Je suis imposant et intimidant !

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est une bonne chose que tu portes un masque en étant Spider-Man.

Peter lui tira simplement la langue.

\- Yep, très effrayant. Maintenant, viens. C'est l'heure de se lever. A moins que tu veuilles rester ici, mais alors Steve va être déçu que tu n'aies pas pris ton repas avec lui, et un Captain America triste n'est pas quelque chose dont tu veux être témoin. C'est anti-Américain.

\- Attends, on va manger avec Steve ? demanda Peter.

\- Eh bien, Steve et tous les autres –

Peter se précipita hors du canapé jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller avant même que Tony ait pu finir.

\- Évidemment, pour Steve, tu te lèves. Je ne sais pas trop quoi ressentir à propos de ce culte que tu voues à Captain America ! Iron Man est bien meilleur ! Et tu le sais ! lui cria Tony.

Peter ne répondit pas alors qu'il enfilait rapidement un jean et un t-shirt gris. Pendant une seconde, il considéra le fait de porter un de ses t-shirt Captain America pour embêter Tony, mais il était impossible que son égo survive au fait de le porter devant Steve. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment bien, pour le moment, et l'homme penserait sûrement qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, ce qu'il était évidemment, mais il ne voulait pas que Captain America le sache.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer et retourna dans le salon.

\- Ok, je suis prêt.

\- C'était rapide, remarqua Tony, levant les yeux de son téléphone. Est-ce que tu t'es brossé les dents, au moins ?

\- Hum...

\- Non, c'est dégoutant. Va te brosser les dents, sauvage.

Tony pointa la salle de bain du doigt.

Peter renifla et roula des yeux, mais se dépêcha de s'exécuter.

\- Ok, on peut y aller, maintenant ? demanda Peter, l'haleine fraiche, en revenant près de Tony.

\- Maintenant que tu as rempli le minimum d'hygiène basique ? Ouais, on peut y aller, répondit Tony avec un rictus, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Peter, agrippant à peine son épaule pour le guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Écoute, on a un gros entraînement cette après-midi. Est-ce que ça ira si tu restes tout seul pendant un petit moment ?

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

Tony secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce que Steve a prévu, mais il n'y aura probablement pas d'endroit sûr pour regarder.

\- Non, je veux dire... tu ne veux pas que je... hum... participe ? demanda Peter avec hésitation.

Peut-être que c'était sa chance. Il pouvait prendre part à cet entrainement et prouver que Spider-Man était un bon atout, comme ça ils le laisseraient rester avec eux. Peut-être même que Tony attendait qu'il demande à les rejoindre pour lui offrir de nouveau une place au sein des Avengers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, à quelques pas de la porte de l'ascenseur. Peter tourna la tête pour voir Tony l'observer attentivement.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais que tu participes ?

Peter eut l'impression que le tapis avait été arraché de sous ses pieds, et il se sentit perdu. S'était-il complètement trompé ? Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Était-ce une sorte de test ? Qu'attendait Tony de lui ?

\- Peter ?

\- Hum... je sais pas ?

Wow, Parker, quel mensonge convaincant. Il fallait qu'il travaille sur ça.

Tony avait l'air d'être en train d'essayer de résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile.

\- Eh bien, c'est un entrainement pour les Avengers, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais pas un Avenger, donc tu ne participes pas.

\- Ok, acquiesça doucement Peter, quand il sembla que Tony attendait de lui une réponse verbale.

Tony l'observa pendant quelques longues secondes encore avant d'hocher la tête, et ils se remirent en marche en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Donc tu pourras rester en-dehors des problèmes sans supervision pendant toute l'après-midi ? Sinon, je peux toujours appeler Happy pour te tenir compagnie.

\- Non, c'est bon, Mr. Stark. Je veux dire, Tony ! se corrigea-t-il immédiatement avant que Tony puisse le réprimander. Je m'en sortirai tout seul.

En général, Peter n'aimait pas tellement être tout seul, mais ça avait l'air plutôt sympa après avoir été entouré de gens presque constamment depuis la mort de Tante May. Il pourrait parler à Ned sans être interrompu et sans avoir à s'inquiéter du fait que quelqu'un puisse l'écouter. Et il aurait du temps pour être lui-même et ne pas avoir à arborer un visage heureux, comme il le faisait avec les Avengers. Comme en ce moment. Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, Peter plaqua un sourire qu'il ne sentait même plus sur son visage.

\- Hey, Steve, le salua Peter.

L'homme était debout face à l'ilot central de la cuisine, plaçant un tacos dans son assiette.

\- Bonjour, répondit Steve. Tu as faim ?

\- Ouais !

\- Bien, il reste pas mal de nourriture. Prends-en autant que tu veux.

Tony attrapa deux assiettes et en donna une à Peter, lui faisant signe de se servir en premier.

\- Vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir, gamin. Après toi et Cap je prendrai les morceaux qui resteront.

Peter tourna vers Tony des yeux écarquillés, soudainement inquiet à l'idée de ne pas en laisser assez.

\- Je plaisante, le rassura Tony. Mange.

Peter n'eut pas besoin qu'il insiste davantage. Il remplit son assiette de tacos, rivalisant avec celle de Steve, avant de se diriger vers la pièce adjacente où tous les Avengers étaient assis, le long de table. Enfin, tous à l'exception de Thor. Apparemment, il était toujours sur Asgard. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce que Peter pensait que Tony avait dit. Et Rhodey était toujours en opération militaire, quelque part. Et ce type avec le bras d'argent que Peter avait combattu en Allemagne, mais Peter avait hésité à demander à Tony où il était du fait qu'ils étaient de deux côtés différents pendant le combat et l'homme ne l'avait encore jamais mentionné.

Peter regarda rapidement la table. Il n'y avait pas deux chaises vides à côté, donc Peter ne pourrait pas s'asseoir à côté de Steve ou de Tony. Soudain, il se sentit comme le nouveau venu, à l'école, essayant de décider où il était autorisé à s'asseoir. Ce qui était pathétique, Peter le savait. Il était un superhéros adolescent et il était plus nerveux à l'idée de choisir une place que de combattre le crime.

Il y avait une chaise au bout de la table, à côté de Wanda, mais Peter n'avait pas passé de temps avec elle ni avec Vision depuis leur première présentation et elle était un peu intimidante, alors il ne voulait pas s'asseoir là. La chaise vide entre Bruce et Scott était une option. Scott était hilarant et Bruce était super sympa, mais Peter se disait que Tony voudrait s'asseoir à côté de Bruce. Parmi tous les Avengers, Bruce et Steve semblaient être les plus proches amis de Tony, même si Tony le nierait même sous la torture. Mais Peter le savait très bien. Donc ça lui laissait le siège en face de Natasha et face à Clint, au bout de la table. Parfait. En dehors de Steve, Clint et Natasha étaient ceux avec qui il avait passé le plus de temps, ces deux derniers jours.

Et puis comme ça, il serait plus proche de Tony, puisque Bruce était assis à côté de Natasha. Non pas que ce soit important. Il était un grand garçon. Il n'avait pas besoin que Tony le tienne par la main. Il pouvait supporter le fait de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de l'homme, même si ça le rendait étrangement démuni et perdu. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et ravala ce profond sentiment d'insécurité nouveau en tirant la chaise à côté de Clint, et il s'assit, faisant un sourire à l'archer.

\- Hey, sale gosse, dit Clint, la bouche pleine.

\- Hey, Legolas.

Le surnom lui échappa avant même qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher.

L'éclat de rire de Tony fut instantané, de l'autre côté de la table, alors qu'il tirait lui aussi une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'un Bruce et d'une Natasha souriants.

\- Je pense que tu traînes un peu trop avec Stark. Tu commences à lui ressembler, râla Clint, mais il ne semblait pas trop offensé.

Peter commençait doucement à cerner les personnalités et les nuances de chacun des Avengers. Clint semblait aimer le fait de critiquer, mais il appréciait tout autant les taquineries à son encontre.

\- Hey, laisse le gamin tranquille. Il sait juste incroyablement bien jauger le caractère des autres, ricana Tony.

\- Visiblement non, depuis qu'il passe autant de temps avec toi, le charria Clint.

Peter se demanda si, peut-être, le choix de s'asseoir ici n'avait pas été une erreur.

\- Fais gaffe, tu commences à devenir un peu vert. J'ai pas envie que Brucie se sente mal à cause de toi, rétorqua Tony.

\- Alors, Peter, interrompit Bruce pour éviter que les choses dégénèrent. Est-ce que tu as des projets pour cette après-midi, étant donné que tu vas avoir tout le complexe pour toi ?

\- J'ai pensé que je pourrais jouer à Mario Kart pendant quelques heures et remettre à zéro tous les scores, répondit Peter en souriant avec ironie à Clint, qui détenait la majorité des records.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il.

\- Je rigole. J'ai pas vraiment de projets.

Peter mordit dans son second tacos. Délicieux. Si le boulot de Captain America devait un jour s'arrêter, Steve pourrait devenir chef cuisiner.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras tout seul ? Je suis sûr qu'un de nous peut rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie.

\- Non, vraiment, ça va aller.

Peter pouvait à peine parler étant donné que sa bouche était pleine de nourriture. C'était gentil de la part de Bruce de s'inquiéter, mais _geez_ , il était Spider-Man. Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétait du fait qu'il reste seul pendant une après-midi ?

\- Je suis sûr que Peter sera plus qu'heureux d'avoir du temps pour lui, nota Natasha, sa propre assiette déjà vide.

Peter lui lança un sourire reconnaissant et continua à dévorer son tacos. Les conversations continuèrent autour de lui et Peter était heureux de ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

Bien trop vite, tout le monde finit de manger et commença lentement à sortir de la pièce pour se préparer pour l'entrainement. Bientôt, il ne resta que Tony, Steve et Peter.

\- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? essaya de demander Peter avec confiance, mais les mots semblèrent un peu faiblards.

\- Oui, fiston, répondit Steve, avant que Tony puisse le faire. C'est seulement pour les Avengers.

Peter hocha la tête et nettoya sa place. L'évier était plein de vaisselle, alors même que le lave-vaisselle était juste à côté de l'évier. Était-ce si compliqué de tout mettre directement dedans ? May aurait fait une crise s'il avait fait ça à la maison. Peter soupira et projeta de faire la vaisselle pour eux une fois que Steve et Tony seraient partis.

\- Très bien, bonhomme. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Tony une fois que Steve fut parti.

\- Ouiiiiiiii, grogna Peter.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. est disponible si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et tu sais que tu peux toujours m'appeler.

Peter fronça les sourcils en le corrigeant :

\- Non, je peux pas. J'ai pas ton numéro, tu te souviens ? C'est pour ça que je devais toujours appeler Happy.

Tony cligna deux fois des yeux, surpris.

\- Bien, tu n'auras plus besoin de le faire. Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Peter se dépêcha d'obéir, sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, gamin ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas un Starkphone, l'accusa Tony.

\- Hum... non ?

Tony secoua la tête mais commença à tapoter sur son téléphone.

\- Dès que je reviens j'arrange cette terrible erreur pour toi, mais pour l'instant, tiens. Tu as mon numéro. S'il-te-plait, ne le vends pas à TMZ.

\- Merci, dit Peter alors que Tony lui rendait son téléphone.

Sans surprise, Tony Stark était désormais dans ses contacts.

\- Ok, il faut que j'y aille ou Cap va me tuer. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. _N'importe quoi_. D'accord ?

Peter hocha la tête. Pourquoi Tony semblait aussi nerveux à l'idée de le laisser seul ? Était-il inquiet qu'il casse quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dessiner des graffitis sur les murs à partir du moment où il ne serait plus surveillé. May le laissait seul tout le temps. Une gêne se forma dans sa gorge et il se força à éloigner ces pensées. Tony ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

\- Ok.

Tony semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à Peter.

\- Je reviens vite.

Il leva la main pour agripper brièvement l'épaule de Peter puis se retourna et partit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Complexe, Peter était totalement seul.

* * *

Peter essaya de rester constamment occupé pour distraire ses pensées qui se dirigeaient vers May et éloigner l'imposante tristesse qui semblait vouloir le mettre à terre à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'aux évènements de la semaine dernière. Il nettoya la cuisine jusqu'à ce que tout brille. Puis il joua à Mario Kart pendant un moment et réussit même à battre un des records de Clint. Oups. Avec un peu de chance, l'archer ne voudrait pas le tuer. Après tout ça, il retourna à l'étage de Tony et rangea sa chambre avant de se décider à appeler Ned.

\- Peter ! répondit son ami à la première sonnerie.

\- Hey, Ned. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à t'appeler.

\- C'est rien, mec. Je suis... je suis vraiment désolé pour ta tante.

\- Merci, marmonna doucement Peter.

\- Hum, pardon de te demander, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Accident de voiture, s'étrangla Peter.

Mon Dieu, il pouvait à peine parler de ça. Il se demanda si ce serait toujours comme ça.

\- Bon sang, Peter. C'est... c'est horrible.

\- Ouais, enfin, au moins c'est arrivé vite. Elle n'a pas souffert.

Cette fois, sa voix se brisa et il dut fermer les yeux très fort pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Tu étais avec elle ?

\- Non, j'étais à la maison. Elle – elle était –

 _... partie me chercher une putain de glace_ , ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche.

Quand il essaya de dire _elle est morte à cause de moi_ , il dit plutôt :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut éviter d'en parler ?

\- Ouais.

Ned semblait inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, je vais bien, mentit Peter.

Un silence étrange s'installa. Lui et Ned n'avaient jamais expérimenté ce genre de de silence étrange. Une autre nouveauté.

\- Tu en es sûr ? On dirait pas toi, essaya Ned.

\- Ben, quand tes parents mourront, tu pourras m'appeler, et je te dirai si tu te ressembles ou pas, lâcha Peter, et le regretta immédiatement. Je – j'suis désolé. Je ne... je le pensais pas.

\- Je sais, répondit doucement Ned. Juste... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, Peter. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, je sais. Merci, Ned. T'es un super pote.

\- Je sais, plaisanta Ned, et cela tira un rire étranglé à Peter. Mais sérieusement. Si tu te sens, tu peux venir à la maison. On pourra regarder la télé ou juste faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai à Tony. Peut-être que je pourrai aller en ville de temps en temps, dit Peter.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'idée de passer du temps avec son ami et d'essayer d'agir normalement près de quelqu'un qui le connaissait vraiment et pouvait facilement voir à travers ses conneries semblait épuisant. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir Ned de si tôt, et il s'en sentit ridiculement coupable.

\- Génial, répondit Ned. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vis avec Tony Stark.

\- Ouais, dit Peter de façon évasive.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça étant donné qu'il se sentait totalement perdu vis-à-vis de sa relation avec l'homme.

\- Alors, où est-ce que t'as décidé d'accrocher notre Etoile Noire ? demanda Peter, changeant délibérément de sujet.

\- Oh, mec, tu vas pas croire où je l'ai mise ! s'exclama Ned avec excitation, et ils passèrent les vingt minutes qui suivirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Tante May ou les Avengers.

Peter se sentit plus normal que ce qu'il s'était senti durant cette semaine. Autant Peter avait initialement redouté le fait d'appeler Ned, autant il se sentait triste de lui dire au revoir quand Ned dut raccrocher. Son ami lui promit de l'appeler le lendemain, ce qui était une petite consolation.

Peter passa le reste de la soirée à regarder des films sans trop réfléchir. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, et qu'il vit que les Avengers n'étaient toujours pas revenus, Peter farfouilla dans les placards et se fit des sandwiches au beurre de cacahouète.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., quand est-ce que va rentrer Tony ?

\- Le patron et le reste des Avengers sont en train de rentrer au Complexe. Un débrief est programmé pour un temps indéterminé. J'estime qu'il devrait rentrer dans les trois prochaines heures. Dois-je le contacter pour vous ?

\- Non, non, ça va. J'étais juste curieux. Merci, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- De rien, Mr. Parker.

\- Hum, tu peux m'appeler Peter ?

\- Bien sûr, Peter.

\- Merci, marmonna Peter, et il décida d'aller au lit.

Il était seulement huit heures du soir mais il était épuisé. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts pendant encore quelques heures, et il ne voulait pas passer une autre nuit dans le canapé s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il se dit que Tony ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne l'attendait pas. Vous voyez ? Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même, se nourrir, et se préparer à aller au lit à une heure raisonnable de son plein gré. Il n'était pas un boulet.

La nuit dernière, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ce soir, il s'endormit presque à l'instant même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

_-_ _Tu es dépassé, petit._

_La voix de Toomes résonna dans l'obscurité de l'usine désaffectée, mais Peter ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se retourna, la peur lui grignotant l'estomac, mais personne n'était là._

_-_ _Je t'ai prévenu. Maintenant, les gens vont devoir être blessés._

_-_ _Peter ! l'appela Tante May, paniquée, mais Peter ne pouvait pas la voir._

_-_ _May ! Où es-tu ?_

_Il courut à travers le bâtiment vide, cherchant frénétiquement. La poussière et l'absence de lumière faisaient qu'il n'y voyait presque rien._

_-_ _Peter, s'il-te-plait, cria-t-elle à nouveau, semblant plus proche mais plus faible aussi._

_Il tourna dans un coin et soudainement, elle était là. Gisant sur le sol, couverte de terre et de contusions, du sang coulant du coin de sa bouche._

_-_ _May, haleta Peter, et il tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais effrayé à l'idée d'empirer les choses, donc ses mains se contentèrent de la survoler. Je suis là. Tu vas t'en sortir._

_-_ _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Peter ? demanda May d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais Spider-Man ?_

_-_ _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, se lamenta Peter, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le trou béant dans l'abdomen de May._

_Du sang en sortait. Beaucoup trop de sang. Oh mon Dieu. May était en train de mourir. Il se pencha vers elle et appuya aussi fort qu'il put sur la blessure. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Non, non, non._

_May gémit de douleur._

_-_ _Non, Peter. C'est trop tard. Tu es arrivé trop tard. Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?_

_Où était-il ? Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber un autre membre de sa famille ? Comment pouvait-il être Spider-Man et être aussi inutile ?_

_-_ _Je suis désolé, murmura Peter, encore et encore, comme un mantra._

_-_ _Tu aurais dû écouter, Peter, mugit Toomes, mais Peter ne pouvait pas voir l'homme. Tu aurais dû juste laisser tomber. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Maintenant ta tante va devoir mourir juste à côté de toi._

_Le bâtiment commença à trembler et Peter leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le plafond commencer à s'effondrer._

_-_ _Adieu, petite araignée, rit le Vautour, et puis, le bâtiment s'écroula autour de lui._

_-_ _Non ! A l'aide ! Au secours ! cria-t-il._

_Il ne voulait pas être piégé. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire à nouveau. A nouveau ?_

\- Peter ! Peter, réveille-toi !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup avec une brusque inspiration, et il regarda anxieusement autour de lui, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Pendant une seconde, il fut perdu. Ce n'était pas sa chambre dans le Queens. Puis, tout lui revint. C'est vrai. C'était sa nouvelle chambre. Même si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, May était toujours morte. Il vivait avec Tony Stark, maintenant, qui se penchait actuellement au-dessus de lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hey.

Tony bougea sa tête pour essayer de rencontrer le regard de Peter.

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tu vas bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Peter essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration, mais elle se coinça dans sa gorge. Oh mon Dieu. Il ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer comme un gros bébé. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et réussit à se retenir de fondre en larmes.

\- M-merci, parvint-il finalement à bégayer. Hum, d-désolé.

\- C'est rien. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu vas bien ?

Tony le regarda d'un air critique.

\- O-ouais. Je – je vais bien. T-tu peux y a-aller.

Peter voulait vraiment qu'il reste mais ça ne collait pas avec son plan de ne plus être un boulet que l'on traine. Merde, il avait encore réveillé l'homme pour la troisième nuit d'affilée. Quoi que, peut-être pas. Tony portait toujours ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle version de la combinaison qu'il portait sous son armure d'Iron Man. Un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt à manches longues parsemé de points bleus. Pas vraiment ce qu'on mettait pour dormir.

\- Tu trembles comme une feuille, petit.

Tony fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit au lieu de partir.

\- Ce devait être un terrible cauchemar.

\- O-ouais.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. La terreur qu'il avait ressentie semblait tellement réelle. Il détestait le fait que son corps le trahisse à ce point. Il était un superhéros. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de s'effondrer après un stupide cauchemar ?

\- Tu peux me dire à propos de quoi c'était ?

\- N-non. S'il-te-plait. Je – je ne veux... je peux pas, je...

Juste le fait d'y penser lui renvoyait tous les détails. La peur de perdre May. Une peur réelle que Peter avait déjà expérimentée. La panique absolue à l'idée d'être piégé sous le béton à nouveau. Le stupide souvenir qui n'arrêtait pas de hanter ses nuits.

\- C'est pas grave. On n'est pas obligés d'en parler maintenant.

L'inquiétude montante de Tony était facile à voir sur son visage, et Peter voudrait plus que tout arrêter de trembler, mais son corps ne voulait tout simplement pas obéir à son cerveau. Au contraire, ça semblait l'empirer.

\- Viens là, gamin, continua doucement Tony, alors que ses mains agrippaient les épaules de Peter et l'attiraient contre la poitrine de Tony, dans une étreinte douce.

Peter enroula ses propres bras autour de l'homme avec hésitation, et quand Tony ne fit rien pour le déloger après quelques secondes, Peter le serra plus fort et se sentit rassuré quand Tony fit la même chose.

\- Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde, le rassura Tony.

Peter savait qu'il parlait du Complexe des Avengers, mais Peter pensa qu'il ne s'était jamais autant senti en sécurité que dans les bras d'Iron Man. Les mots ainsi que la solide étreinte le ramenaient à la réalité, et les tremblements commencèrent doucement à se calmer.

\- J'suis désolé, murmura Peter contre la poitrine de Tony.

\- Non. Stop.

Tony s'écarta pour pouvoir regarder Peter dans les yeux.

Avec une sérieuse intensité, il continua :

\- Arrête de t'excuser. Je suis sérieux. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Plus d'excuses pour des choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute. Nouvelle règle.

\- C'est juste que – je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi perturbé.

Tony soupira lourdement et le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as eu une semaine horrible, petit. Bon sang, tu as eu une _année_ horrible. Je pense que tu as le droit d'être perturbé.

\- Mais je... je suis Spider-Man. Je suis pas supposé être comme ça, chuchota Peter.

Le dire tout haut était comme une confession.

Les bras de Tony se resserrèrent autour de lui.

\- Hey. Je vais te confier un petit secret d'Avengers, mais il faut que tu me promettes de le dire à personne. Ok ? Promis ?

\- Je le promets, dit solennellement Peter contre la poitrine de l'homme.

Tony se pencha vers lui, et dit :

\- On est tous un peu perturbés.

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire surpris, qui se transforma en une moitié de sanglot alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Mon Dieu, pourquoi devait-il toujours se transformer en bébé pleurnichard quand il était avec Tony ?

Tony ne dit rien sur ses larmes, mais il avait dû les remarquer parce qu'il continuait à le serrer contre lui, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour repousser Peter. Peter s'autorisa égoïstement à apprécier le silence confortable pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de s'écarter.

Tony relâcha son étreinte avec réticence, le laissant s'éloigner pour poser une main sur la joue de Peter et essuyer les larmes avec son pouce, si bien que Peter ne s'en sentit même pas embarrassé.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda gentiment Tony sans aucun jugement alors qu'il examinait les expressions de Peter.

\- Ouais. Merci.

Tony sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait sur son visage puisqu'il hocha la tête en direction de Peter et le relâcha finalement.

\- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir retourner dormir ?

Le ton dans la voix de Tony indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non.

Peter se sentit faible de l'admettre mais c'était vrai. Il était impossible qu'il arrive en s'endormir maintenant.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi dans l'atelier ? Je dois travailler sur quelques améliorations pour certains costumes. Tu peux m'aider, si tu veux.

\- Sérieux ?

Bien sûr, Tony lui avait montré l'atelier pendant la visite, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y aller pour travailler sur l'armure d'Iron Man.

\- Ouais, viens. Mais d'abord, tu devrais te changer et mettre quelque chose que tu n'as pas peur de salir... ou de détruire, dit Tony en se levant.

\- Ok !

Peter ne pouvait retenir l'excitation dans sa voix et il se dépêcha de sortir du lit. Il ne sut pas comment, cependant, mais ses jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les draps, et il tituba, manquant de tomber. Heureusement, Tony était toujours assez proche pour le rattraper.

\- Whoa. Ok, vas-y mollo, Underoos, rit Tony en aidant Peter à se remettre dans le lit pour démêler les draps. Pas besoin de te blesser. L'atelier sera toujours là.

Peter cacha le rouge sur ses joues derrière un petit rictus alors qu'il libérait ses jambes des draps avec l'aide de Tony.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Tony en se retournant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrais manger.

\- Ok, tant mieux parce que je suis affamé et je pense que des pizzas pourraient faire l'affaire. Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on remange des pizzas, si ?

\- Non, j'aime la pizza ! Je pourrais en manger tous les jours, répondit Peter en fouillant dans son placard pour trouver quoi porter.

Il sortit un sous-pull noir et le remit à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je commande ? cria Tony depuis la cuisine.

\- Ce que tu veux, cria Peter en retour, puis eut un sourire maléfique quand il trouva le parfait t-shirt.

\- Quelle est ta préférée ? J'ai l'impression que je suis censé savoir ça.

\- Pepperoni et olives vertes, mais vraiment, je peux manger n'importe quoi. Je suis pas difficile, répondit Peter en enfilant son plus vieux t-shirt de Captain America.

Le bleu était fané, avec le bouclier au milieu.

Peter se rendit dans la cuisine alors que Tony finissait de dire à F.R.I.D.A.Y de commander deux larges pizzas pepperoni aux olives vertes et des gressins.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça Peter, et Tony tourna les yeux vers lui.

Peter dut se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire face à son air confus.

\- Tu te moques de moi avec ce truc, là, pas vrai ? dit Tony en pointant le t-shirt du doigt.

\- Hmm, peut-être, répondit Peter avec un rictus amusé.

\- Tu sais que cette obsession pour Captain America n'est pas du tout saine. Est-ce que Steve le sait ?

Peter ne répondit pas. Il continua à sourire et suivit Tony jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je te laisse porter ça, c'est parce que je sais que ça finira complètement ruiné. En fait, ça va être mon objectif de la soirée. J'espère que tu n'y es pas trop attaché.

\- C'est pas grave. J'en ai plein d'autres.

\- Quoi ?! Combien ? Dis-moi !

Peter ne put s'arrêter de rire, appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Même si cette nuit avait très mal commencé, il fallait dire qu'elle prenait maintenant une bien meilleure tournure. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony gémit en se levant et en s'étirant, et son dos craqua à cause du temps qu'il avait passé penché au-dessus de l'établi, à améliorer ses gantelets d'Iron Man. Il voulait continuer à travailler dessus mais les circuits avaient commencé à se brouiller devant ses yeux fatigués, et il savait par expérience que s'il continuait, il allait tout simplement finir par s'électrocuter ou pire, faire une erreur. C'était seulement le début de l'après-midi mais il était épuisé. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa suite et avait entendu Peter hurler à l'aide à cause de son cauchemar, une semaine et demi plus tôt, quelques variations de la même scène s'étaient produites chaque nuit.

Tony se vantait d'être capable de fonctionner avec un minimum de sommeil et des choses qui maintiennent en vie, comme la nourriture, mais il commençait à être à cours d'endurance. Bien sûr, il pouvait facilement rester debout pendant vingt-quatre heures ou plus sans dormir, si la situation le demandait, mais il finissait ensuite par s'effondrer et dormir. Depuis une semaine et demi, il avait dû avoir peut-être quatre heures de sommeil par nuit... s'il était chanceux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait réussir à tenir comme ça. Et c'était sa principale préoccupation. Parce que les cauchemars de Peter ne donnaient aucun signe qu'ils allaient s'apaiser, et Tony ne savait pas quoi faire.

Heureusement, le gamin savait mieux se débrouiller que Tony. Probablement parce que la plupart des nuits, il finissait par s'endormir contre Tony, qui lui continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui le reste de la nuit, avant de devoir se lever tôt pour faire face à la myriade de responsabilités intrinsèques aux Avengers et à Stark Industries et aux Nations Unies, à cause d'un des multiples compromis qu'ils avaient fait après le désastre des Accords avec le Secrétaire Ross. Mon Dieu, cet homme était un crétin. Un crétin taré assoiffé de pouvoir – les pires. Tony n'avait pas été triste de le détruire complètement après avoir réalisé les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises avec les Accords. Dans l'ensemble, ça n'avait pas vraiment été facile de faire gracier les Avengers, mais ils étaient parvenus à un arrangement avec lequel tout le monde était d'accord. Se remettre de toute la souffrance et de la méfiance et de la trahison avait pris des mois, et même encore maintenant, des insécurités étaient toujours présentes, mais ils reformaient désormais un semblant d'équipe, comme avant.

Dieu merci, la situation actuelle ne s'était pas produite au milieu de tout ce bazar. Tony n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait pu gérer Peter avec tout le rester. Qui aurait cru que s'occuper d'un adolescent demandait autant de travail ? Bien sûr, Tony savait que les enfants n'étaient pas faciles, mais il pensait que la phase de privation de sommeil survenait bien plus tôt que ça. Mais en dépit des nuits sans dormir, Tony n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde, parce que Peter était... Peter était génial. Le mot semblait un peu cliché pour le décrire, mais Tony n'arrivait pas à en trouver un meilleur.

Tony pensait qu'il connaissait le petit, avant, mais après avoir passé les dernières semaines avec lui, il se retrouva à être toujours plus surpris par ce qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, le gamin était hilarant. Mais il était aussi _intelligent_ , ce que, ouais, Tony savait, étant donné qu'il était dans une des meilleures écoles STEM (Science, Technologie, Ingénierie et Mathématiques) de New-York, et qu'il créait son propre fluide pour ses lances-toiles, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi intelligent. C'était même plutôt un génie. Presque de la trempe de Tony Stark. Presque.

Tony se rappelait de la première fois qu'il s'en était rendu compte. C'était la première fois qu'il avait amené Peter dans le labo pour le distraire après un terrifiant cauchemar. Ils travaillaient sur l'armure et Tony avait demandé l'avis de Peter après avoir ajouté quelques panneaux sur le côté pour plus de puissance. Tony savait déjà que ce n'était pas faisable, mais il essayait d'inclure le gamin.

\- _Mais..., commença Peter avant de s'interrompre._

\- _Mais quoi, gamin ?_

\- _Ça ne peut pas fonctionner, dit Peter sans aucune once d'indécision._

\- _Oh, et pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que la poussée supplémentaire ajoutée compromettrait gravement ta maniabilité, sans parler de la vitesse maximale atteignable._

_Tony le regarda, estomaqué pendant un moment, avant de répondre._

_-_ _Tu as raison._

_Peter fronça les sourcils._

_-_ _Si tu savais que ça ne marcherait pas, pourquoi tu as essayé ?_

_-_ _Juste pour te garder au niveau, gamin, lança malicieusement Tony. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour améliorer l'armure ?_

_-_ _Eh bien, c'est pas comme si j'y avais vraiment réfléchi avant ça, ni rien, mais si tu pouvais moduler la production du réacteur ARK, tu pourrais canaliser la puissance pour former un bouclier énergétique de courte durée au lieu d'un simple coup de propulseur. Hum... non pas que tu en aies vraiment besoin, parce que l'armure est déjà tellement géniale, mais je veux dire, si je devais ajouter quelque chose, je suppose que ce serait ça..._

_-_ _C'est... une bonne idée, admit Tony._

_Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à ça ? C'était assez simple à faire et ce serait définitivement utile dans de nombreuses situations._

_Peter s'illumina face au compliment._

_-_ _Vraiment ?_

_-_ _Ouais. Essayons ça._

_Peter avait gagné son respect en reconnaissant l'erreur de Tony dans sa première fausse proposition, mais ensuite il l'avait impressionné. Et ce n'était pas simple d'impressionner Tony Stark._

_-_ _Alors, gamin, tu ne fais visiblement pas que chercher du matériel dans les poubelles, remarqua Tony en cherchant un réacteur ARK pour tester la théorie de Peter._

_-_ _Hum... non ? répondit Peter._

_-_ _Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait vibrer ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à agir ? Qu'est-ce qui allume la flamme ?_

_-_ _Huh ?_

_-_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux être plus tard ? simplifia Tony._

_-_ _Oh ! Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, j'aime la science. Et, enfin, la biologie et la chimie sont super cool et tout, mais si je devais choisir juste un truc, je pense que je choisirais la physique. Ou peut-être que je finirai pas combiner des choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme la physique-chimie ou la bio ingénierie ? Mais qui sait ?_

_-_ _Tu as encore du temps pour te décider, dit Tony en tenant le réacteur ARK devant lui, laissant Peter regarder et apprendre. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un conseil à propos de la Physique ou de l'Ingénierie, tu peux toujours me demander, mais Bruce est plus calé que moi en biologie et en chimie... mais ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça. Vous devriez parler tous les deux._

_-_ _Aw, non, Tony, je – je peux pas. Il est... enfin, c'est Bruce Banner, chuchota Peter à la fin de sa phrase._

_Le souffle de Tony se coinça brièvement dans sa gorge, pensant que Peter avait peur de Bruce à cause de Hulk, mais Peter continua :_

_-_ _Il a complètement révolutionné le domaine de la physique nucléaire avant même d'être, heu, devenu tout verdâtre. C'est genre... une légende._

_-_ _Et moi j'suis quoi ? Du foie haché ? demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil._

_-_ _Non, enfin – tu es évidemment une légende aussi, mais tu es... il est..._

_Tony essaya de ne pas rire alors que Peter bégayait une réponse, sans succès._

_-_ _Il... il ne voudra pas perdre son temps avec moi._

_-_ _Oh, je pense que si, répondit nonchalamment Tony._

_Peter lui lança un regard mais ne dit rien de plus._

_-_ _Maintenant, Mr. Physique, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? demanda Tony en coupant un fil qui dépassait du réacteur ARK, avant de le dénuder._

_Tony n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand Peter répondit correctement, mais il le fut. La fierté remplissait sa poitrine même s'il n'avait aucun crédit sur les prouesses académiques de Peter. Il décida à ce moment-là que cela allait changer._

Et il était là, plus d'une semaine plus tard, en train de finaliser l'idée de Peter sur ses gantelets, alors que Peter et Bruce bavardaient de l'autre côté du labo, à propos de... quelque chose en rapport avec la chimie. Bruce avait instantanément pris le gamin avec lui, comme Tony l'avait prédit. Ils étaient devenus comme les deux doigts de la main, au cours de cette dernière semaine. Tony n'en était même pas jaloux. Il était juste heureux que Peter passe du bon temps.

De plus, Peter passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec tout le reste des Avengers combinés, et il était celui qui était là pour lui. Celui qui le réveillait de ses terribles cauchemars et chassait ses peurs au détriment de son propre sommeil.

\- Peter !

Le soudain cri inquiet de Bruce qui retentit à travers l'atelier attira instantanément l'attention de Tony.

\- Quoi ? J'étais juste –

\- C'est du pur potassium !

\- Oh, oups.

Peter s'arrêta et regarda la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main, et dont il était prêt à verser le contenu dans un bécher.

\- Désolé.

Peter rougit et tendit la bouteille à Bruce, qui l'éloigna rapidement.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée, d'abord ?

\- Um, c'était là-bas, euh..., dit-il à voix basse, se sentant coupable.

\- Là-bas ?

Bruce pointa une étagère.

\- Tu parles de cette étagère que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher ?

\- Je croyais que c'était de l'hydroxyde de potassium, marmonna Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? les interrompit Tony en traversant le labo pour les rejoindre.

\- Oh, rien. Peter a juste essayé de tous nous faire exploser.

\- Quoi ?! demanda vivement Tony.

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait volontairement !

\- Non, tu as juste décidé de prendre quelque chose sur l'étagère de produits chimiques dangereux que je t'ai interdit de toucher. Il y a une raison pour ça, continua à le réprimander Bruce, en reposant la bouteille.

\- Peter, dit sévèrement Tony.

\- J-je suis désolé, ok ! dit Peter en commençant à devenir de plus en plus stressé maintenant qu'il faisait face à la désapprobation de Tony et de Bruce. J'ai juste... j'ai cru que c'était de l'hydroxyde de potassium. Vraiment. Et j'ai eu cette idée géniale que je voulais essayer pour améliorer la force d'extension de mes toiles. Je voulais vous surprendre ! Je ne savais pas que c'était du potassium pur. Je savais pas !

Le désespoir dans la voix de Peter sembla affaiblir la détermination de Bruce. Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux avec ses deux doigts.

\- Juste... ne refais pas ça. Si tu veux utiliser quelque chose qui est sur cette étagère, demande-moi d'abord, ok ? Comme ça je sais que ce n'est pas dangereux.

\- Ok, acquiesça rapidement Peter.

\- Promets-le-moi, dit sérieusement Bruce.

\- J'te le promets.

Bruce soupira et lança un regard implorant en direction de Tony qui était toujours bloqué sur le fait que Peter les avait presque fait exploser. Cela lui prit deux secondes pour comprendre que Bruce attendait qu'il punisse Peter. Que devait-il faire ? Il pouvait laisser passer. Bruce ne dirait rien même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Mais ensuite, et si Peter le refaisait ? Bien sûr, il avait promis qu'il ne le ferait plus mais il avait déjà désobéi une fois à Bruce, et, mon Dieu, s'il le refaisait et se faisait vraiment exploser, cette fois ? Merde. Il fallait qu'il le punisse. Avec un peu de chance, le gamin ne le détesterait pas pour ça.

\- Peter, va dans ta chambre, dit fermement Tony.

La bouche de Peter s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?

Le cœur de Tony se brisa un peu quand il vit l'expression perdue que Peter tourna vers lui, mais il refusa de le montrer ou de renoncer. C'était pour le bien du petit.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Va dans ta chambre. Interdiction de revenir au labo aujourd'hui. Et pas de télé. Ni de téléphone. Donne-le-moi.

Tony tendit la main.

\- Mais...

\- Maintenant, l'avertit Tony.

Peter lança un regard à Bruce mais n'y trouva aucun soutien, alors qu'il sortait son nouveau Starkphone de sa poche pour le donner à Tony avec hésitation.

\- Mais j'ai promis à Ned que je l'appellerais aujourd'hui, plaida Peter alors que Tony mettait le téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Tu l'appelleras demain, dit Tony sans pitié. On a fait des règles pour te garder en sécurité. Si tu ne les suis pas, il y aura des conséquences. Et si quelque chose comme ça arrive de nouveau, alors ça voudra dire qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance pour que tu restes ici, et tu n'auras plus le droit d'y revenir. Tu comprends ?

Peter se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Va dans ta chambre. Je te rejoins plus tard.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Peter, la tête basse, en quittant la pièce.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'était dur, grogna Tony au moment où la porte se fermait derrière Peter, là où il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Il se tourna vers Bruce et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression scrutatrice sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, sourit Bruce. Tu agis juste... vraiment bien avec lui.

\- Non, pas du tout, contra Tony.

Il n'avait absolument aucune bonne expérience dans le domaine. Mon Dieu, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas ressemblé à Howard. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Il n'avait pas crié. L'homme lui avait toujours crié dessus.

\- Si, affirma Bruce en claquant sa main contre son dos en retournant vers le plan de travail pour nettoyer l'expérience de Peter.

\- Patron, le Colonel Rhodes est de retour, les interrompit F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- Enfin, soupira dramatiquement Tony.

Rhodey était supposé rentrer cinq jours plus tôt, mais apparemment, la mission avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Tony avait commencé à s'inquiéter, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans ses quartiers personnels, répondit F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- J'te vois plus tard, Brucie.

\- Bye, Tony.

\- Oh, et merci d'avoir empêché mon gamin de se faire exploser, dit Tony de façon désinvolte en partant, puis il s'arrêta.

Mon gamin ? ça lui avait juste échappé. Il voulait dire le gamin. Il en était certain.

Ce sourire entendu était de retour sur le visage de Bruce.

\- De rien.

* * *

\- Rhodey ! s'exclama Tony en pénétrant dans la chambre de l'homme sans frapper. T'es de retour ! Je commençais à croire que tu en avais eu ras le bol de nous voir et avais déménagé autre part !

\- Non, j'te colle aux basques, dit l'homme avec un petit rictus sur le visage, tandis qu'il défaisait son sac de voyage sur le lit.

Tony se jeta sur le lit, envahissant volontairement l'espace personnel de son ami.

\- Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes chaussures.

Rhodey leva les yeux de son sac pour tourner son attention vers son ami allongé dans son lit, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? détourna Tony.

\- Tu as des poches sous les yeux, observa Rhodey. Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ?

\- La nuit dernière.

Tony ne mentait même pas. Il avait dormi la nuit dernière... pendant trois heures.

\- Uh uh.

Rhodey ne le croyait évidemment pas.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais j'ai dormi. Mais assez parlé de moi. Comment ont fonctionné les nouvelles améliorations de tes jambes pendant tes petites vacances ?

\- Les améliorations sont super et ce n'étaient pas des vacances.

Rhodey sortit une poignée de t-shirts et la jeta dans le panier à linge.

\- Pardon. Le voyage ? La retraite ?

\- La _mission_ s'est bien passée. Le gouvernement des Etats-Unis et les Nations Unies nous remercient. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'enverront le compte-rendu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps ? Vous vous éclatiez trop à boire des pina coladas dans le désert ?

\- Notre extraction a été retardée. Un problème de bureaucratie. Des conneries gouvernementales typiques, grommela Rhodey.

\- Attention, Colonel. Et si l'Once Sam t'entendait parler comme ça ? Ou pire, Captain America ? chuchota Tony.

Rhodey rit.

\- Admets que j't'ai manqué, dit Tony avec un rictus amusé.

Rhodey lui lança un regard.

\- Tu m'as peut-être un peu manqué.

\- Ah, je le savais. Tu peux à peine survivre un jour sans moi.

Tony bascula sur le côté, emmêlant ses jambes dans le sac de Rhodey pour essayer de l'ennuyer.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout.

Rhodey repoussa les pieds de Tony, libérant son sac et le rangeant dans un placard.

\- Ouch. Les mots blessent, tu sais, ricana Tony.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on va parler du fait que tu aies adopté un gosse ?

Rhodey se tenait debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu...

Cette brusque question l'avait choqué.

\- Pepper te l'a dit, pas vrai ? Attends, comment elle a réussi à te joindre ? Parce que je suis presque sûr que tu m'as dit que je devais respecter le silence radio.

\- Comme si ça pouvait l'en empêcher, dit Rhodey en haussant un sourcil. Ouais, elle m'a appelé. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu as vraiment adopté un gamin ?

\- Je suis son tuteur, le corrigea Tony.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Non, en fait –

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu ne dormes pas ?

Rhodey croisa les bras.

Tony grogna et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Ok, très bien, admit-il, frottant ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains avant de les reposer sur le lit. Le gamin a d'horribles cauchemars et je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète de sommeil en presque deux semaines.

L'expression de Rhodey s'adoucit. Tony eut le sentiment de trahir la confiance de Peter, mais c'était Rhodey. Il ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre, même s'il pensait que la plupart des Avengers s'en doutaient. Peut-être que son ami aurait une idée qui l'aiderait.

\- Il fait des cauchemars à quel sujet ?

\- Si encore je le savais. Il ne veut pas en parler. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé mais il se ferme comme une huitre. Enfin... j'ai l'impression d'échouer. Il ne veut pas me parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

La confession le fit se sentit vulnérable.

Rhodey soupira et s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à Tony.

\- Aucune brillante idée ? Je prendrai tout ce que tu as.

Tony essaya de rendre ces mots légers, sans succès.

Rhodey se frotta le menton, son autre bras toujours croisé sur son torse, une position que Tony reconnut comme celle qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait profondément.

\- Tu dois le forcer à t'en parler, dit Rhodey après quelques instants.

\- J'ai essayé –

\- Non, Tones, tu dois le _forcer_. Si c'est aussi grave, il a visiblement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, ou ça va juste s'aggraver.

\- Et comment est-ce que je suis supposé le forcer à m'en parler ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est toi le génie. Débrouille-toi, sourit Rhodey.

Tony roula des yeux.

\- Tu es d'une grande aide.

\- Alors, quand est-ce que je rencontre le petit ?

\- Tu peux le rencontrer maintenant, si tu veux, répondit Tony en se levant. Je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre, tout à l'heure, donc je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut, mais peut-être que te rencontrer aidera. 

Rhodey laissa échapper un rire surpris.

\- Tu l'as envoyé dans sa chambre ? Pour quoi ?

\- Il a joué avec des choses dans le labo qu'il savait ne pas avoir le droit de toucher, et nous a presque fait exploser à cause de ça.

\- Normal, acquiesça Rhodey, rigolant toujours en suivant Tony hors de la chambre pour rencontrer le gamin.

* * *

Tony s'assit sur le canapé, dans son appartement, zappant les chaînes. Rhodey était parti une demi-heure plus tôt après avoir passé la journée entière avec lui. Sa rencontre avec Peter avait été un succès. Tony l'avait autorisé à sortir de sa chambre pour passer du temps avec lui et Rhodey jusqu'après le dîner, où il l'avait renvoyé à sa punition. Il était parti avec réticence, clairement déçu de ne pas passer plus de temps avec les deux hommes, et Tony en avait profité pour lui rappeler qu'il aurait dû écouter Bruce et que chaque action avait des conséquences.

Après que Peter soit retourné dans sa chambre, Tony avait rempli des verres et Rhodey et lui avaient parlé le reste de la soirée. Ça avait été cool. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais l'homme lui avait manqué. Ils n'avaient pas passé du temps juste tous les deux depuis un moment, et Tony se fit une note mentale de faire un effort en ce sens à l'avenir.

Tony zappa quelques chaînes de plus avant de laisser tomber, ne trouvant rien qui vaille la peine d'être regardé. Il éteignit la télé, posa la télécommande sur la table de chevet et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Peter et ouvrit silencieusement la porte, ses yeux se posant sur l'adolescent endormi dans son lit, un bras en travers de son visage. Son sommeil avait l'air tellement paisible qu'il était dur d'imaginer que quelque chose comme des cauchemars pouvaient l'interrompre.

 _S'il-te-plait, reste endormi. S'il-te-plait, reste endormi. S'il-te-plait, pas d'autres cauchemars cette nuit_ , pensa Tony en fermant la porte avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup ce soir, mais au moins il avait une sorte de plan cette fois. Il avait même révisé ce qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il espérait juste que ça fonctionne.

* * *

\- _Tu m'as raté._

\- _Non, pas vraiment._

_Peter regarda autour de lui et comprit trop tard que les piliers de l'immeuble s'étaient effondrés._

_Oh merde._

_Le ciment s'effondra tout autour de lui dans un rugissement tempêtueux, seulement brisé par le rire du Vautour qui résonnait dans ses oreilles._

_Il était bloqué. Tout lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Oh, mon Dieu, il allait mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. S'il-vous-plait, non. S'il-vous-plait._

_-_ _Aidez-moi ! cria Peter. Quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plait ! A l'aide !_

_La supplication lui aspira tout son air. Il suffoquait._

_Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom._

\- Peter !

Peter se réveilla en haletant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur Tony. Il soupira de soulagement.

\- C'était juste un rêve, gamin.

Tony le prit dans ses bras, une position qui était devenue très familière à Peter au cours de ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Juste un rêve. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Peter essaya de calmer sa respiration paniquée. Bon sang. Pourquoi ces stupides cauchemars ne voulaient-ils pas le lâcher ?

\- Peter, ça ne peut plus continuer, dit Tony. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

 _On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça._ Cela faisait écho dans l'esprit de Peter comme un mauvais enregistrement bloqué sur _répéter._ Oh mon Dieu. C'était le moment. Tony allait le jeter dehors. Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre, après avoir interrompu le sommeil de l'homme pendant deux semaines ? Même lui avait remarqué combien Tony avait l'air épuisé. Mais peut-être... peut-être qu'il pouvait aller voir Steve et le supplier de rester. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une chambre. Il pouvait dormir sur le canapé des Avengers.

\- Je pensais que tu avais peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps, alors je n'ai pas insisté, continua Tony. Mais tu ne t'en sors pas. Ce n'est pas sain. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui te tracasse.

Quoi ? Tony ne le jetait pas dehors ? Il voulait qu'il... parle ? Mais il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- J-je peux pas, protesta Peter.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? demanda Tony.

 _Que tu penses que je suis faible_ , pensa-t-il, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

\- C'est juste moi, Peter.

Et à quel moment Tony Stark était-il devenu _juste moi_ pour Peter Parker ?

\- Tu peux me parler. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? insista Tony.

C'était un coup bas mais Peter savait que ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal.

\- Si. Si, murmura misérablement Peter contre le t-shirt de Tony. C'est juste que...

\- Juste que quoi ? S'il-te-plait, parle-moi. Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu n'es pas fatigué de tout garder à l'intérieur ? demanda doucement Tony en posant une main sur l'arrière de la tête de Peter.

Et bon sang, Tony avait raison. Il était fatigué. Tellement, tellement fatigué. Fatigué de ne pas dormir. Fatigué des cauchemars. Fatigué de se sentir comme un faible. Fatigué de s'inquiéter du fait que Tony allait le jeter dehors. Fatigué que May lui manque. Fatigué de se sentir coupable.

Épuisé, abattu, et confortablement installé dans l'espace sécure offert par les bras de son mentor, sa détermination faiblit et soudainement, les morts sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

\- C'est juste que la dernière fois que j'ai dit que j'allais... que j'allais en parler... May est morte.

Mais une fois qu'il eut commencé, les confessions ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.

\- Elle est morte... elle est morte à cause de moi. A cause de ces stupides cauchemars. Parce qu'il a fallu que je sois un héros. Si je n'étais jamais devenu Spider-Man, elle serait toujours là. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Le décès de ta tante n'était pas de ta faute, Peter. C'était un accident. Un accident de voiture, contra Tony.

\- Non, tu comprends pas. Elle ne se serait jamais trouvée dans cette voiture si ce n'était pas pour moi. Je l'ai réveillée avec un de mes cauchemars et elle est partie me chercher une glace pour qu'on puisse en parler ensuite mais après – après elle a été p-percutée. Elle n'est j-jamais revenue. Et tout est de ma faute, pleura-t-il dans le t-shirt de Tony.

Tony inspira brusquement à cette confession.

\- _Peter_. Non. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Si, gémit Peter. Elle est m-morte en allant me chercher une glace. Parce que j-je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus de ce qui s'est passé avec ce stupide Vautour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le stupide Vautour ?

La voix de Tony prit une intensité étrange, comme s'il sentait qu'enfin Peter allait tout lui dire.

\- Le crash de l'avion ? essaya de deviner Tony, avec une culpabilité évidente dans la voix.

Peter grimaça. Il ne voulait pas que Tony se sente mal.

\- N-non. L-l'usine.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de parler de ça. Il essaya de se cacher davantage contre la poitrine de Tony et serra désespérément ses poings autour du t-shirt de l'homme.

\- Quelle usine ?

\- Il – il a fait s'effondrer l'usine sur moi. Et j'étais coincé et je pouvais pas sortir et j'avais m-mal. Et j'ai essayé d'appeler à l'aide mais personne n'est v-venu. J'étais persuadé que j'allais... que j-j'allais mourir là-bas.

\- Oh mon Dieu, chuchota Tony, et sa prise sur le garçon se resserra, de façon un peu douloureuse. Comment tu es sorti de là ?

Le génie avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. C'était un peu comme ça que se sentait Peter en ce moment.

\- J'ai r-repoussé les débris et je l'ai poursuivi. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça, mais après... J-je n'ai pas arrêté d'en rêver. Que j'étais bloqué et que je pouvais pas sortir et que ça m-m'écrasait et que je continuais à appeler à l'aider mais que p-personne ne venait.

\- Je suis désolé, Peter. Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa Tony dans ses cheveux. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais. C'est ma faute.

\- C'est pas ta faute, le contra Peter. J'ai été s-stupide.

\- Non, tu agissais juste comme un adolescent. J'étais l'adulte. J'aurais dû le savoir. J'étais celui qui était responsable de ta sécurité et je t'ai enlevé ta meilleure protection. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je te le promets, dit Tony en ayant l'air dégouté de lui-même. A partir de maintenant, tu auras toujours ton costume. Tu pourras toujours appeler à l'aide et je viendrai toujours. Toujours. D'accord ?

Peter hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait tout raconté à Tony, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire, il se sentait presque mieux. Plus léger. Soulagé. Il renifla contre le t-shirt de Tony et sentit l'odeur d'huile de moteur, de lessive et d'eau de Cologne. L'odeur de Tony. Celle que Peter commençait à associer à la sécurité et au réconfort. Il aimerait juste que ça ne lui fasse plus aussi peur. 


End file.
